


Не Баки

by navia_tedeska



Series: Стив и Баки канон [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё оказалось совсем не так, как думал Стив, ожидая окончания психологической реабилитации Барнса. Пост-ЗС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Свой - чужой

Стив открывает дверь и кидает ключи в небольшую вазу у входа. Те жалобно звякают о стеклянные стенки. Мужчина морщится - сегодня как всегда. Похоже на нескончаемый день сурка. Вечер сурка.

Его никто не встречает. Но из соседней комнаты на пол в коридоре тянется дорожка света, и доносятся отчётливые вздохи, стоны, шлепки и пошлые выкрики. Стив вздыхает и стягивает с широких плеч куртку, небрежно накидывая её на крючок. Рядом с чужой, кожаной и потёртой. Огромного размера кроссовки остаются возле небрежно разваленных берцев, которыми, кажется, можно и убить. Стив не включает свет - потому что от света тошно. Хочется набить по-быстрому желудок, ополоснуться и упасть в небытие до следующего дня. Дня сурка...

\- Привет, - кивает он, проходя мимо комнаты и кидая быстрый взгляд внутрь. Свинство и бардак, как всегда. За последние дни ничего не менялось, и худо-бедно Стив начинает привыкать к этому. Всё равно тошно.

\- Ага, - зеркально кивает Джеймс, буквально на секунду отрывая взгляд от экрана ноутбука. Он ест лёжа прямо из коробочки что-то неопознанное, вытягивая его вилкой, капает на домашний джемпер, пачкает губы и подбородок. Эти вещи: компьютер, интернет и заказная еда, - первые блага нового тысячелетия, что он освоил, закончив реабилитацию и переехав из заведения с решётками на окнах. И сейчас Джеймс очень занят - он увлечённо ест и сосредоточенно смотрит порно. Четвёртый вечер подряд. Стива тошнит.

Он сглатывает горькую слюну и идёт дальше, в совмещённую с гостиной кухню. Тут тоже темно, но жалюзи открыты, и свет от чужих окон и уличных фонарей заползает внутрь, укладываясь на пол и стену наискосок.

Стив упирается руками в края жестяной раковины, заполненной грязной посудой. Откуда, мать его, от одного человека столько испачканной посуды? Он что, только и делает, что жрёт, пока его нет дома? Стив сжимает пальцы, перенося весь свой немалый вес на руки. Края раковины чуть сминаются, на них остаются живописные углубления.

\- Тебе не надоело? - громко спрашивает он, надеясь, что в комнате его услышат и ответят. - Ты смотришь эту гадость каждый день вот уже неделю. Тебе не надоело?

\- Твоя еда в холодильнике, - безразлично отвечает Джеймс.

Стив смотрит на потолок. Обычный серый в темноте потолок. Он успокаивает. Стив включает свет и тянется к фартуку, висящему на ручке холодильника. Педантично накидывает его на себя и включает воду. Отвлечься намного проще, когда руки чем-то заняты. Тогда кулаки чешутся не так сильно, и проще держаться. Хотя к усиливающемуся ежедневно разочарованию привыкнуть крайне тяжело. Но он честно пытается.

Спустя несколько минут одна из тарелок - с глупым мультяшным рисунком - выскальзывает из пальцев и мелодично разбивается о кафель плитки на полу.

\- Чёрт! - тихо выругивается Стив и тут же прикусывает свой язык.

Из комнаты выглядывает Джеймс, Стив настойчиво заставляет себя называть его Джеймс, хотя в голове упорно крутится "Баки-Баки-Баки".

\- Ты в порядке? О, моя любимая, - безэмоционально отмечает мужчина со свисающими на лицо тёмными сальными прядями, скашивая взгляд на пол.

Стив сжимает губы, берёт из-за двери совок и начинает подметать осколки.

\- Задумался, - дёргает он плечом. - Мог бы и помыть за собой посуду.

\- Ага, - говорит Джеймс и исчезает в своей комнате.

Появляется он спустя пять минут - переодетый, с зачёсанными назад волосами и шальными глазами - у Стива что-то ёкает внутри, когда он видит Барнса таким.

\- Я прогуляюсь, - его лицо спокойное и без тени эмоций, и только в глубине зрачков пляшет что-то не до конца прирученное и голодное. Стив видит это, но никому не говорит. Он надеется, что его молчание уменьшит количество проблем Барнса. Но если быть честным с самим собой, Стив вообще сомневается, сможет ли кто-то кроме него разглядеть это. Есть ли эта тьма на самом деле, или он выдумал её?

Когда дверь хлопает, Стив опирается руками на стол-стойку, опускает голову и медленно выдыхает воздух, словно сдувается. В холодильнике его ждёт предусмотрительно заказанная Джеймсом коробочка с какой-нибудь китайской бурдой, которую он заглотит под мерное бурчание телевизора. После этого он разденется, примет душ и ляжет спать, чтобы встать с утра на пробежку перед силовой тренировкой. Барнса ждать бесполезно: если тот ушёл в ночь, то вернётся только с рассветом - пропахший дорогим куревом, алкоголем, духами, растрёпанный и бессовестно трезвый. 

Если кто-то думает, что будни Капитана Америка похожи на розового пони, скачущего по радуге, он явно где-то ошибается.

 

****

 

"Не стоит очаровываться, чтобы потом не разочаровываться", - хмуро думал про себя Стив, ведя машину напряжённо вцепившимися в руль руками. И это не обычное разочарование от плохой дождливой погоды взамен обещанного синоптиками безоблачного неба. Не разочарование из-за разъехавшейся молнии на добротной фирменной джинсовой куртке. Это глобальное, всеобъемлющее разочарование, пришедшее на смену взволнованному трепету предвкушения чуда, которым он жил последние три месяца. Теперь оно ныло внутри груди, расцарапывая мягкие стенки лёгких и выкручивая мышцы.

Три долгих месяца! Он приходил к нему почти каждый день, если не был задействован в операциях ЩИТа. Интересовался состоянием, мелькал за панорамными стёклами и махал хмурому растерянному Барнсу рукой, растягивая губы в идиотской широченной улыбке. Его понтиак на полупустой автостоянке перед федеральным центром реабилитации измозолил глаза охране, а на пропускном пункте давно перестали спрашивать, к кому он. Про его постоянство незло шутили медсёстры, переговариваясь с врачами в длинных светлых коридорах, но было плевать. Это ведь Баки! Его Баки! Лучший друг, друг, пришедший к нему из общего прошлого! Да, ко всему прочему, тот же человек являлся хладнокровным убийцей, снайпером и Зимним Солдатом с опасной высокотехнологичной бионической рукой взамен потерянной тогда, в сорок четвёртом, но... Это же Баки! Это Баки Барнс, а значит, рано или поздно всё вернётся на круги своя. Его Баки сильный, он боец. Он не станет цепляться за навязанную Гидрой личность, поэтому нужно лишь немного подождать, и...

В тот день он услышал это впервые.

"Вы осознаёте, что доверенный вашему присмотру подопечный представляет повышенную опасность?" - спрашивал его суровый мужчина в белом незастёгнутом халате, под которым виднелась выглаженная форма ВВС Соединённых Штатов. Точно Стив не Капитан Америка, а какой-то зелёный новобранец.

\- Его зовут Баки, - упрямо насупившись, поправил Стив, которого трясло от предвкушения такой долгожданной встречи. Он мечтал, как заберёт Барнса отсюда и сделает так, чтобы тому больше никогда - никогда! - не причиняли боли. Теперь он был в состоянии осуществить это. Хватит, навоевался. 

Бумаги прошли проверку, со всеми формальностями наверху решал сам Фьюри, и Стив не волновался. Теперь на него возлагалась определённая ответственность, но она была до того приятна, что руки Роджерса зудели - он хотел обнять старого друга и сжать так крепко, чтобы рёбра затрещали. "Он почти в порядке, - сказал ему Главный врач. - Он многое вспомнил, память возвращается пластами. Но вам нужно быть настороже - от срывов никто не застрахован. Человеческая психика очень сложная вещь, и иметь с ней дело - работа ювелирная. Надеюсь, вы понимаете. В случае чего - звоните, не раздумывая".

Стив понимал. Но намного громче в его голове звенело - вспомнил. Он многое вспомнил, его Баки. Можно ли было надеяться на подобное после того, как смирился с потерей? Стив был очарован произошедшим с ними двумя чудом. 

Когда Барнс - сутулый, в чёрной бейсболке, с тощей сумкой в железных пальцах - спустился по ступеням, оглядываясь, Стива затрясло, а к горлу подкатил нервный ком. Как хорошо, что его задница уверенно гнездилась на багажнике понтиака, иначе была вероятность, что его позорно поведёт в сторону. Он заставил лёгкие вдохнуть поглубже, улыбнулся так широко, как только мог, замахал рукой и громко крикнул: "Баки"!

Мужчина на последней ступеньке вздрогнул и поднял, наконец, свои глаза. Увидел. Нахмурился на секунду, словно раздумывая, а затем неторопливо пошёл к машине и Стиву, цеплявшемуся задницей за багажник, словно утопающий за соломинку. 

И тут Стива прорвало. Он на самом деле стиснул стоящего с руками по швам Джеймса едва не до хруста костей, вдохнул запах - ещё чужой, непривычный, но уже узнаваемый, повис на нём и замер. Барнс не двигался, плечи его напряжённо держали на себе вес Капитана Америка, а железные пальцы нервно сжимали шлейку старой спортивной сумки.

\- С возвращением, Баки, - негромко сказал Стив, хлопнув друга по спине. - Поехали домой.

Молчание Баки не насторожило его. В конце концов, человек выписывался после длительной психиатрической реабилитации. У него было право вести себя так, как ему удобно. Так думал Стив, заводя машину, уверенно выезжая с автостоянки и мило махнув рукой парню на пропускном пункте перед шлагбаумом.

Стив петлял по улицам, притормаживал перед пешеходными и на красный, и говорил, говорил, говорил. Словно пытался заполнить царившую в салоне неловкость. А потом грянул дождь. Тот самый, о котором забыли сказать синоптики. Он свалился с неба тысячей тысяч прицельных капель, серым шумящим занавесом, и дворники "понтиака" мелькали перед глазами, точно сумасшедшие, пытаясь обеспечить хоть какую-то видимость. 

\- Вот это вступило, - поражённо отметил Стив, сбавляя скорость и стараясь объезжать мигом разлившиеся лужи вдоль тротуаров. Случайных пешеходов, невезуче попавших под ливень, за пару минут вымочило до нитки. Они проехали мимо девушки в прилипшем к телу белом платье. Она несла в руках канареечнго цвета туфли с каблуками и чему-то улыбалась. Баки проводил её заинтересованным взглядом, заставляя Стива улыбнуться. - Может, музыку включить, Бак?

Тот не ответил, отвернувшись к запотевшему стеклу. Знакомые пальцы выводили на конденсате непонятные символы, и Стив просто нашёл любимую радиостанцию с ретро-музыкой. Из колонок полился инструментальный фокстрот.

\- Я не Баки, - тихо и серьёзно произнесли справа.

Стив вёл машину. Если он и вздрогнул, вряд ли это было заметно.

\- Что ты говоришь? - как можно мягче спросил Стив, убавляя громкость. Он искренне надеялся, что ему послышалось.

Баки обернулся, встречаясь со Стивом взглядом - спокойным, пронзительным. Вспарывающим по живому.

\- Я не Баки, - повторил он и замер, словно ожидая реакции. Стив даже растерялся, замямлил, чего обычно с ним никогда не бывало:

\- Но... В смысле? Врач... Врачи сказали, что ты в порядке... Что ты... вспомнил. 

Сзади нервно засигналили. Стив спохватился и выжал сцепление, двигая рукой на коробке - красный давно сменился зелёным. Он нервно поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, на дорогу, косил на Баки, что так и смотрел на него своими честными и совершенно холодными глазами.

\- Я вспомнил, - сказал он наконец, снова отворачиваясь к окну. - Я помню тебя, Стив. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты обманывался по моему поводу. Не волнуйся, я не Зимний солдат, и не буду пытаться никого убить, - уголок его рта едва заметно искривился.

\- Но...

\- Я не знаю, - прервал новый поток расспросов Баки. - Просто не называй меня так больше.

Оставшуюся дорогу они ехали молча.

 

****

 

С Джеймсом - они сходятся на этом имени - одновременно легко и сложно. Легко, потому что ему ничего толком не нужно. Он обходится минимумом во всём, нажимая лишь на китайскую еду в коробочках, которую зачем-то иногда перекладывает на тарелки, и сидение за монитором ноутбука, о котором попросил Стива в первый же день. Он тоннами гигабайтов поглощает информацию о мире, в котором оказался, предпочитая не привлекать к расспросам соседа по квартире. Статьи, книги, фильмы, нескончаемый поток музыки - всё это умещается в нем без проблем. Стив не единожды думает, что уже давно рехнулся бы от такого плотного информационного штурма. Любой рехнулся бы. Джеймс же проявляет потрясающую устойчивую заинтересованность, приводя Стива в уныние. Задира и сердцеед Баки и книги. Книги и Баки... Это было немыслимо. Именно в этом заключается сложность совместной жизни.

Стиву сложно одёргивать себя каждый раз, когда он без задней мысли готов крикнуть: "Баки, еда на столе!", "Баки, опять брал мою бритву?", "Баки, я дома" и прочие "Баки", потому что, как оказывается, никакого Баки больше нет. И от этого понимания с самого утра начинают тупо ныть виски, а в районе солнечного сплетения селится непроглатываемая тяжесть обманутых ожиданий. Он сбегает из дома даже тогда, когда ему никуда не нужно. Гуляет по городу, пьёт молочные коктейли и кофе и думает. Думает о том, какой же он идиот. 

В первое время Стиву неловко. Он запоздало осознаёт, что этот человек - с лицом Баки, с голосом Баки, с запахом Баки, который так нечестно называет его Стивом и изредка - кэпом, совсем чужой человек. И Джеймс даёт понять это каждый раз, когда смотрит в глаза. В них снег, спокойствие, острота, а ещё тени загнанности и страха. Очень редкие тени, но Стив не раз видит их. Это глаза Баки, и совершенно чужие глаза. Мозг от подобных несоответствий начинает плавиться, и Стив почти сбегает - к Старку, в штаб, в спортзал, лишь бы только не встречаться с этим безэмоциональным взглядом. Смотреться в него больно. Словно у Джеймса всё выжжено внутри.

Нет, Стив не сдаётся. Хорош он был бы, если такая мелочь, как "Я - не Баки", могла бы сдвинуть основы его мироздания. Он пытается расшевелить Джеймса, почти не называя его "Баки". Пытается говорить, вытаскивать его на улицу, шутить, вовлекать в домашние дела и совместный просмотр телевизора перед сном. Пытается ровно одну неделю, постоянно натыкаясь на стену спокойного непонимания, чего же Стиву неймётся. Наконец, Джеймс отрывает взгляд от монитора ноутбука и говорит как всегда - спокойно и отчётливо:

\- Стив. Я помню нашу дружбу. Я помню Бруклин и войну. И лагерь, и как ты спас меня. И воющих коммандос. И... всё остальное. Это так же, как прочитать книгу. Я помню это, но это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Тебя очень много в моих воспоминаниях. Я знаю, ты хороший человек. Но я ничего не чувствую. Просто... дай мне время?

И Стив пятится, переступает порог комнаты и прикрывает за собой дверь. Выходит из квартиры в подъезд. А потом что есть силы впечатывает кулак в стену. Там до сих пор неровный круг обвалившейся шпатлёвки и раскрошенного кирпича. Словно немой укор и напоминание о его глупости и наивности.

Он ничего не чувствует. Его Баки...

Ровно через полторы недели Джеймс выходит на улицу, оставив ноутбук в покое. На вопрос: "Куда?" отвечает коротко и ёмко: "Прогуляться". Одевается быстро и исчезает почти на всю ночь, заставляя Стива сидеть на кухне, нервно грызть зубочистки и пить кофе без молока, который он терпеть не может.

Стив думает, что это край. Край его терпения, за который нет хода. Но и это отступает, утрясается, становится обыденным. Джеймс уходит. Джеймс возвращается. Наверное, это не так уж и плохо для того, кто "не Баки"...

 

****

 

Наташа заезжает за ним чуть раньше девяти в пятницу, когда Джеймса уже нет дома. Её спортивный "комаро" блестит лакированными боками в свете вечерних фонарей, и сама Наташа блестит, потому что она замечательная и так тепло улыбается, показывая белые зубки.

\- Садись, прокачу, - подмигивает она сутулящемуся Стиву, и тот не может не улыбнуться в ответ, обессиленно падая на пассажирское сидение. - Эй, что за настрой, старичок? Мы сегодня гудим, или я что-то перепутала?

\- Гудим, гудим, - вяло подтверждает Стив, поражаясь, как ловко Наташа лавирует в потоке машин, направляясь к их излюбленному бару. Стива вжимает в спинку сидения, и он лишь хмыкает, предпочитая молчать - Наташа явно нарушает скоростной режим.

В помещении бара почти никого нет, и их любимый деревянный столик в углу свободен. Из колонок доносится голос Боба Марли, и эта музыка совершенно не подходит под атмосферу обитого тёмным деревом зала. Наташа улыбается, делая заказ, и покусывает губу.

\- Надеюсь, Сэм не сильно опоздает. Последнее время у него куча дел на курсах реабилитации. Совсем замаялся, бедный, - вздыхает она притворно-взволнованно.

\- Эй, сплетничаете, девочки? - Уилсон подходит сзади и садится на пустующий добротный стул, крепко сжимая протянутую руку Стива.

\- Ещё не успели, куда мы без тебя? - парирует Стив.

\- Что закажем? - интересуется Наташа, изучая меню с таким видом, словно не знает его наизусть.

\- Как обычно, - отмахивается Стив и норовит ссутулиться посильнее, прикрываясь Наташей. Потому что кое-кто из посетителей, кажется, узнал его, а ему совершенно не хочется сейчас улыбаться во все зубы и подписывать вырванный лист блокнота.

Им приносят пиво, имбирный коктейль и яблочный сок. Официантка мило улыбается, стреляя глазками в Стива, и неохотно уходит. Тот даже не поднимает на неё взгляда, потягивая сок через соломинку.

\- О, да ты что-то совсем скис, - находчиво замечает Уилсон, вытирая пену с губ. В его кружке переливается красным золотом пиво, и со дна поднимаются весёлые пузырьки.

\- Рассказывай уже, - вздыхая, приказывает Наташа. Её тона невозможно ослушаться.

Стив набирает побольше воздуха и вываливает всё - и про Баки, и про Джеймса... И про всё остальное. Он не верил, но действительно становится немного легче.

\- Насильно мил не будешь, - по-русски говорит Наташа, а на вопросительный взгляд Стива поясняет: - То, что он после психотерапии не оправдал твоих ожиданий, не делает его хуже. Или ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он всё же не оказался чудесно выжившим, пусть и в роли машины для убийств?

Стив кривится. Разве можно намеренно желать смерти другу? Это больно, очень больно, смотреть на Баки и понимать, что Баки больше нет. И никогда не будет... Но если быть честным, это только его проблемы. Его, а не Джеймса.

\- Подожди немного, дай ему время освоиться, - предлагает Уилсон, одним глотком допивая оставшееся пиво.

\- Будь терпеливее, - кивает Наташа. - Я уверена, вы еще подружитесь. Снова.

 

****

 

Незаметно проходит целый месяц совместного существования с Джеймсом.

В один из вечеров Стив возвращается с тренировки и понимает, что это не порно.

Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери чувственно стонет женский голос на фоне горячего мужского дыхания. Спинка кровати размеренно ударяется о стену и едва слышно скрипит новый матрас.

Сердце Стива почему-то начинает колотиться в горле, а ладони вдруг потеют. Он разувается тихо-тихо и скользящим шагом проходит на кухню, чтобы замереть у окна. Снаружи давно стемнело, и фонари укладывают круги света на асфальт. С высоты четвёртого этажа видно, как внизу ходят люди и ездят машины. Кто-то не слишком умело паркуется, почти задевая стоящий рядом "бьюик". Жизнь идёт своим чередом, а в комнате напротив трахается Баки Барнс.

"Не Баки", - поправляет себя Стив мысленно, тут же сдвигая брови. В общем-то, в ситуации нет ничего странного. Никто не запрещал никому из них двоих иметь личную жизнь и водить сюда девушек. Джеймс здоровый парень и это естественно. Стив тоже мог бы, но у него ЩИТ, куча дел в штабе, выматывающие тренировки и утренние пробежки, постоянное нервное напряжение из-за такого непривычного и непонятного Джеймса рядом и вообще... он думал, что его квартира - их убежище, и приглашать сюда посторонних как-то...

\- Козёл! - доносится до Стива из-за спины. Он удивляется и оборачивается.

Едва одетая миловидная блондинка вылетает из комнаты и на ходу застёгивает джинсы. Её почти трясёт от расстройства, и Стив кашляет. Девушка вздрагивает, встречается с ним взглядом и замирает на мгновение, словно узнавая.

\- Твой друг мудак, - говорит она потом, смахивая слёзы и торопливо надевая кеды весёлого зелёного цвета. Кажется, Стив прошёл прямо по ним несколько минут назад. - Кобель самовлюблённый, - выплёвывает она и исчезает из их квартиры. Внутри словно что-то расслабляется. Стив не привык к чужим в своей квартире. Он просто включает чайник и прислушивается к тому, как успокаивающе шумит внутри закипающая вода.

\- Зачем ты так? - спрашивает он у Джеймса, стоя перед дверью ванной комнаты, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись. - Что ты сделал?

За дверью только едва различимый шорох, а потом она открывается, и на пороге Джеймс - с мокрыми волосами и совершенно голый. С прядей капает на плохо вытертую грудь, жуткий шрам в месте стыка живого тела и бионики заставляет Стива сглотнуть. Капельки собираются в ручейки, пересекают ключицы, грудь, очерченный пресс и теряются в тёмной дорожке. Стив не ожидал подобного эффектного выхода, поэтому замечает то, что пялится, слишком поздно.

\- Мы занимались сексом, после чего я попросил её уйти. Не думаю, что сделал что-то из ряда вон выходящее, - говорит Джеймс, не двигаясь. Он просто ждёт, когда Стив перестанет глазеть и отойдёт в сторону, открывая проход к комнате. На его лице нет и тени намёка на неловкость. Он помнит, что они не раз видели друг друга без одежды, и не видит смысла стесняться.

Стив кашляет и боком отходит, позволяя Джемсу уйти в свою комнату. Нет, это, конечно, ничего особенного, в конце концов, он и правда не раз видел Баки без одежды. Баки, но не Зимнего. Стив трёт скулы, пытаясь прогнать неловкий румянец, и говорит погромче:

 

\- С женщинами так не принято, Джеймс. Ты будто её использовал, - говорит он нравоучительно, а перед глазами стоит жуткий шрам, рельефные мышцы и тёмная дорожка, уходящая вниз.

\- Мы оба друг друга использовали, - отвечает тот из-за двери, вдруг появляясь на пороге кухни кухне и натягивая на ходу футболку. - Она знала, на что шла, и я никого не обманывал, когда клеил её. Да и секс вышел посредственным, - пожимает он плечами. - Ты чайник ставил? Сделаешь чаю? Там печенье оставалось. И джем.

И Стив делает чай и достаёт вишнёвый джем из холодильника. И не может понять, откуда внутри груди берётся странное чувство удовлетворения.

 

****

\- Где ты был? - спрашивает Стив, ожидая привычного молчания в ответ. Джеймса не было весь день, и это совершенно на него не похоже.

\- У Фьюри, - неожиданно отвечает тот, проходя в гостиную. Стив откладывает блокнот и карандаш и заинтересованно приподнимает бровь:

\- У Фьюри?

\- Он предлагает мне контракт снайпера под твоим руководством. Я думаю согласиться. Дома скучно, - так просто говорит Джеймс, расстёгивая кожаную куртку, словно речь идёт о погоде или последней игре "Янкиз".

Стив молчит, потому что просто не знает, что сказать. Нет, он рад, конечно, наверное. Ведь это... Джеймс. И он хорошо стреляет. Ему можно доверить спину. Баки можно было...

\- Эм... Поздравляю? - улыбается он как можно искреннее.

\- Ага, - привычно отвечает Джеймс без какой-либо эмоции. - С завтрашнего дня у нас общие спарринги в двенадцать. Со стрельбой всё в порядке - сегодня я хорошо отстрелялся. А вот общую форму надо подтянуть. "Кто-то другой вряд ли согласится", - так Ник сказал, - говорит Джеймс, сжимая и разжимая железный кулак. Стиву до сих пор больно смотреть на эту бионическую руку. Она словно напоминает о том, о чём он не хотел бы вспоминать так часто.

Стив снова улыбается - на самом деле искренне:

\- Отлично. Посмотрим, на что ты способен.

 

****

 

Стив ненавидит каждый их спарринг, потому что это невыносимо.

Спортивный зал застелен матами. Резко пахнет кожаным инвентарём и потом. Джеймс, в тренировочных штанах и футболке, прижимает живую руку к рассечённой губе и смотрит зверем - диким, игривым. Принимает руку, протянутую Стивом, и рывком поднимается на ноги. Прижимается тесно, отводит щит и рычит в самое ухо:

\- И это всё, на что способен Капитан Америка? Это всё? Я разочарован...

Отскакивает подальше, и в глазах плещется весёлая злость. Стив никогда не видел таких глаз у Баки.

"Он - не Баки!" - в который раз одёргивает себя и перехватывает щит поудобнее. Яро бросается с выпадом, получая ощутимый тычок по печени, едва уходя от подсечки. Джеймс хорош, он легче и подвижнее, и с ним на самом деле непросто справляться. Если бы в его руке был нож, пришлось бы ой как нелегко. И мыслей играть с ним в полсилы уже нет. Стив едва успевает закрываться от железной руки щитом, и на предплечьях уже расцветают живописные синяки и ссадины. Что творится под футболкой, он предпочитает не думать. Всё равно заживает, как на пресловутой собаке, даже лучше.

\- Стиви, Стиви, Стиви, - шипит Джеймс на следующий день, когда они в тесной сцепке валяются на полу, перекатываясь в разные стороны. Он вздрагивает, но хватку не ослабляет, держа ноги Джеймса в неподвижности. - В моей голове столько Стиви, будто помнить больше не о чем, - выплёвывает он, делая неожиданный коварный рывок и подминая Стива под себя. - А ты знаешь, как он завидовал тебе? Не знаешь? Когда ты, весь такой супергерой, вернулся с освобождённой ротой? Когда все смотрели на тебя, словно на божество? 

Капитан Америка широко распахивает глаза и теряется на мгновение. Джеймс пользуется моментом и заламывает руку в жёстком болевом приёме.

\- Стоп, - громко говорит тренер. - На сегодня достаточно. Кэп, нужно больше скакалки и малой груши. Ты какой-то рассеянный.

Стив кивает и уныло плетётся в душевую. Спарринги с Джеймсом его выматывают слишком сильно, потому что во время боя у этого человека словно что-то переключается в голове. Он становится колючим, опасным, необузданным, а со рта словно слетает замок. Он говорит, шипит, рычит и выплёвывает слова, от которых пульс Стива ускоряется, а концентрация падает. Он провоцирует его, и Стив никак не может приучиться не вестись на подобные уловки.

\- Ты серьёзно... говорил сегодня? - спрашивает он у смывающего пену Джеймса за перегородкой. - Ты завидовал мне? Потому что я никогда не завидовал тебе тогда, ещё в Бруклине. Хотел быть таким же, как ты, Баки. Но не завидовал, - заканчивает Стив.

Какое-то время слышно только шум воды, а вокруг них столько пара, что Стив размышляет - поймают ли его на горячем, если он заглянет за перегородку.

\- Я не Баки, - раздаётся оттуда, наконец. - А это - лишь воспоминания. Они не имеют значения.

Душ рядом выключается, и Джеймс, непривычно повиливая упругой задницей, уходит в раздевалку.

Чем дольше они тренируются вместе, тем больше он себе позволяет. 

Стива это выводит из себя до безумия, потому что каждый его провокационный выпад отчего-то бьёт прямо в цель. Капитан Америка искренне не понимает, почему так происходит.

Они дерутся так, что свистит воздух. Из-за их скорости и мощи порваны несколько матов и вмятина на стене. Джеймс улыбается хищно и провоцирует, впускает в сцепку, позволяет свалить себя на пол, а потом дышит тяжело, загнанно, и вдруг незаметно для чужого глаза проводит рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, кусая за ухо. Стива прошибает током, он разжимает захват и теряется, и тут же принимает серию болезненных тычков во все жизненно важные органы. Если бы не слабое подобие на блоки с его стороны, тренировка давно бы закончилась.

Джеймс чувствительно прикладывает его ногой по корпусу, не давая схватить себя, танцует на уцелевших матах и скалится, заставляя Стива кипеть от непонимания. Он налетает на Джеймса, сваливая его на пол, и больно ударяется о край своего же щита.

\- Что ты творишь сегодня? - шипит Стив, пытаясь скрутить вырывающегося Джеймса по рукам и ногам. Тот неожиданно вцепляется в его затылок рукой, притягивает к себе так, что Стив тонет в холодных глазах и упивается запахом пота с жаркой кожи.

\- Ничего, - выдыхает Барнс в самое ухо, а после стискивает запястье свободной руки Стива в хватке железных пальцев и прижимает к своему паху - настойчиво и жёстко. На мгновение прикрывает глаза, тёмные ресницы подрагивают, и Стива уносит от ощущения твёрдого, горячего члена под тонкой мягкой тканью. Немыслимо и дико.

Очнувшись через мгновение, он вырывается и отпрыгивает на безопасное расстояние, пятится, не отводя взгляда от Джеймса. Тот, раскиданный на локтях, тяжело дышит и смотрит с вызовом, ничуть не сожалея. Кривит губы в печальной усмешке.

\- На сегодня всё, - бросает тренеру Стив, нервно одевается и уезжает домой, не дождавшись Джеймса.

Он приходит в себя спустя полчаса под душем, с членом в руке после ярчайшего оргазма. Капитан Америка не хочет признаваться себе в том, что всё время вспоминал, как много, горячо и твёрдо было там, в зале, под его ладонью.

 

****

 

\- Сколько ещё, Стиви? - насмешливо спрашивает голос Джеймса в клипсе наушника. - Мой этаж чист, перехожу на пятый.

\- Я... заканчиваю... на третьем, - тяжело отвечает Капитан Америка, явно находясь в процессе самого интересного.

Их первое совместное задание не слишком сложное - зачистить старый склад на окраине Бруклина, используемый террористической бандой для хранения и изготовления огнестрельного оружия и взрывчатки. Они идут с двух сторон: Джеймс с крыши, а Капитан - с центрального входа. После обоих остаются лишь обездвиженные и раненые, процесс идёт в хорошем ритме, и группа поддержки в лице Наташи Романофф позволяет себе изредка засорять эфир из припаркованного неподалёку бронированного фургона.

\- Устройте себе романтическую встречу на четвёртом, - хмыкает она в микрофон, прислушиваясь к звукам боя и наблюдая за перемещениями двух красных точек, мерцающих на карте плана здания.

\- Обязательно, Нат, - соглашается Джеймс, и слышно, как он передёргивает затвором, освобождаясь от гильз.

\- Заткнитесь оба, - сурово предупреждает Капитан, и Наташа смеётся.

\- Не будь букой, - говорит она мягко, отмечая, как тот перемещается на лестницу. - Склады нашёл?

\- Основные в подвале, - отвечает Капитан, поднимаясь на четвёртый этаж и замирая, прислушиваясь к звукам недалёкой стрельбы. - Что там у тебя, Джей?

\- Двое окопались по углам. Не подойти, попадаю в перекрёстный огонь. Поможешь?

\- Сейчас сделаем, - Капитан Америка примечает, откуда следуют остервенелые автоматные очереди, и мощно запускает туда щит, словно фрисби. Очередь обрывается.

\- Что бы я без тебя делал, кэп? - насмешливо интересуется Джеймс, оттесняя последнего стрелка.

\- Сидел бы тут до ночи и гадал, у кого патроны быстрее закончатся, - отвечает Капитан, не замечая, как его губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбке. - Давай закругляйся уже. Я за щитом, прикрой.

Они встречаются в помещении, заваленном коробками и разбросанными листами. Несколько человек постанывают в углу, Джеймс отчитывается об операции Наташе, чтобы та передала данные в штаб.

\- Стоп, - её голос вдруг леденеет. - Ты сказал, склады в подвалах? Но тут ещё несколько... Мать вашу, уходите оттуда! Быстро! - командует Наташа, и Капитан уже готов броситься в сторону лестниц, как вдруг за спиной расслабленного Джеймса поднимается пушка - до этого тело лежало совершенно неподвижно, Капитан мог поклясться, что хорошо вырубил его.

\- Умри, с-сука, - цедит мужчина, сплёвывая кровь.

\- Баки!!!

Тело действует само. Стив кидается вперёд, сбивая Джеймса, сжимает в крепких объятиях. Катится по полу, пока где-то совсем рядом трещит очередь. Под лопаткой становится обжигающе горячо и неудобно.

\- Что там у вас? - кричит голос Наташи в клипсе. - Уходите сейчас же, малые склады могут сдетонировать!

Джеймс молча снимает стрелка парой патронов почти не глядя. Поднимает Стива на ноги, буквально вздёргивает. Его взгляд из-под маски холодный и обжигающий одновременно. По форме Капитана Америка расплывается алое пятно.

\- Пош-шли, - шипит Джеймс и тащит Стива вниз, вниз, пока они оба не вываливаются на улицу и не отходят на безопасное расстояние. 

\- Всё нормально, - пытается улыбнуться Стив, но выходит криво и неправдоподобно. - Навылет прошло.

Джеймс смотрит на него, а затем срывает маску с лица и впечатывает первый удар в лицо напротив.

\- Мудак! Какого хера ты творишь? - рычит он, хватая Стива за ворот формы. - Грёбаный Роджерс, а если бы ты сдох?

Он трясёт его и отвешивает улыбающемуся Стиву пощёчину за пощёчиной, удерживая за форму железными пальцами.

\- Я не Баки! - кричит он, забывая про клипсу и микрофон. - Сколько раз повторять тебе, я - не Баки, грёбаный ты мудак! Перестань уже спасать мою задницу!

Джеймс резко поднимается и оставляет Стива лежать на месте, теряясь в узком переулке между соседними зданиями. Склады так и не детонируют, и подъехавший ближе спецтранспорт забирает раненых и пострадавших террористов. Наташа находит Стива по маячку и направляется к нему с бригадой медиков. Спрашивает взволнованно, придерживая за руку, пока подстреленного Капитана Америка ведут к машине:

\- Что это с ним?

Стив улыбается, кривя разбитую губу:

\- Срыв, наверное. В реабилитационном центре предупреждали.

 

****

 

Джеймс сидит в тёмной кухне - вымытый, домашний, пахнущий обычным мылом, - и пьёт. Одна бутылка виски лежит на столе, пустая. Вторая наполнена на три четверти, но тоже стремительно пустеет.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Стив, только зашедший в квартиру. Его уже отпустили. Под одеждой до сих пор лежат бинты, но швы сняты ещё утром. И вообще, на нём всё заживает лучше, чем на собаке.

\- Пью, - не оборачиваясь, отвечает Джеймс ровным голосом.

\- Я вижу, - Стив подходит немного ближе и опирается на стену здоровым боком. - Зачем? Бесполезный перевод продукта.

\- Zaebalsa, вот зачем, - говорит Джеймс, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные на столе руки. 

\- Что? - переспрашивает Стив, совершенно не понимающий русские слова.

\- Устал я, Стиви, - мычит тот в ответ. - Устал. Вот раньше хорошо было. Напиться можно, и словно отпускает. А теперь... Дерьмо всё это.

\- Нальёшь?

Джеймс поднимает голову и заинтересованно разглядывает Стива. Уверенный взгляд и приподнятая бровь, ясный взгляд голубых глаз... Словно и не у него два дня назад было огнестрельное от трёх попаданий навылет.

\- Живучий, засранец, - вздыхает Джеймс, наливая в свой стакан до половины и двигая его на край стола. - Садись.

Стив пьёт, как раньше не пил - залпом, словно русскую водку. Кривится. Виски обжигает пищевод и глотку, приятно пульсирует внутри желудка. Хорошо.

\- Мне всё равно, - говорит он, отдышавшись. Джеймс смотрит вопросительно, касаясь плеча Стива живым плечом. - Мне всё равно, что ты не Баки, - продолжает Стив. - Ты - это ты. Ты свой. Мой... - совсем тихо заканчивает он.

Тёплые пальцы Джеймса прихватывают его затылок, забираются в короткие волосы. Стив закрывает глаза. По позвоночнику электричеством проходится удовольствие, словно эта вот мелочь - то самое, чего он ждал семьдесят с лишним лет. Он едва не падает со стула, как Джеймс вдруг притягивает его к себе.

Они сталкиваются лбами, и взгляд напротив завораживает - туманный, похотливый, просящий. Окутанный дрожащими ресницами. Джеймс дышит приоткрытым ртом, облизывает, кусает растрескавшиеся губы. Стив захлёбывается теплотой, разливающейся по телу, и собственным дыханием.

\- Поцелуй меня? - хрипло просит он и тут же пугается своей же просьбы.

Джеймс хмыкает и поднимается со стула. Смотрит голодно, беззастенчиво обласкивает глазами. Сминает футболку Стива по центру груди железной хваткой и увлекает его за собой в комнату.


	2. Паззл

Джеймс собран и спокоен. Он сосредоточенно следит в прицел винтовки за дверью на чердаке дома напротив. Это его первый раз после... после всего, когда он вновь держит родную тяжёлую стылость оружия и размеренно выжидает. Когда дело стало за одним спуском курка - нет смысла суетиться.

\- Джей? Загоняю его на тебя, - звучит в клипсе чуть запыхавшийся голос Наташи. - Ты помнишь, что стрелять по ногам? Это ценный свидетель, мы из него много чего интересного вытянем, если ты не...

\- Помню, отбой, - чуть хмурится Джеймс, размышляя над превратностями мысленных параллелей Наташи. Если он прошёл реабилитацию после потери памяти и замещения личности, это ещё совсем не значит, что он псих. Так же, как и то, что раньше он снимал цели насмерть, не означает, что он не способен попасть по ногам. План операции и приказ для того и существуют, чтобы их выполнять.

Наконец дверь чердака распахивается, и на крышу вылетает цель - мужчина в спортивном костюме. Он чертовски быстр и ловок, это сквозит в каждом движении. Мужчина несётся к противоположному краю здания, с которого есть вероятность допрыгнуть до соседней крыши, если не боишься пролететь пару десятков этажей башкой вниз. Джеймс на мгновение задерживает дыхание и выпускает пулю, получая сладко знакомую отдачу в плечо.

Мужчина в перекрестье прицела на мгновение останавливается, хватается за бедро, почти заваливается набок, но вдруг дёргается и продолжает бег.

"Невозможно", - думает Джеймс и снова вылавливает его в прицел. - "Что за хренота?"

Вторая пуля попадает в голень правой ноги, и мужчина, наконец, заваливается на бетонное покрытие буквально за метр до края крыши. Дверь снова распахивается, и на чердак выносит Наташу - кажется, цель порядком её загоняла по лабиринтам старого офисного здания. В Джеймсе даже проступает тень уважения к мужчине, продолжающему упорно ползти к краю. Загонять Чёрную Вдову - задача не из лёгких, но теперь он от неё не уйдёт. Во всех смыслах.

\- Что это за неваляшка? - интересуется Джеймс по-русски.

\- Он накачен чем-то по самое не хочу, - отзывается Наташа. - Чем-то новым, синтетическим и совершенно запрещённым.

Джеймс хмыкает.

\- Поэтому он и нужен живым?

\- Знал бы ты, сколько я за ним бегала, - притворно вздыхает Наташа. - Приличные люди после такого вообще-то женятся. Если бы ты его убил, жениться пришлось бы тебе.

Джеймс быстро и на полном автомате разбирает винтовку, надвигает на глаза бейсболку и убирается с крыши, пряча странную полуулыбку на лице.

\- Тебе помочь спустить его? - вдруг спрашивает он, слушая пыхтение в клипсе, и Наташу эта забота честно ставит в ступор.

\- Ты там что, белены объелся? - удивлённо интересуется она по-русски. - Вот расскажу Стиву - не поверит.

Проходит ещё какое-то время, и Наташа добавляет с тенью лёгкого ехидства: - Своя ноша не тянет, Барнс.

****

Спустя полчаса Наташа лихо закладывает на поворотах на своём "комаро", и Джеймса вжимает в спинку сидения каждый раз, когда её затянутая в чёрную кожу комбинезона ножка придавливает на газ. У Стива в этот раз нет роли в их задании, и он явно сходит с ума от скуки дома или снова сбежал гулять по городу. Впрочем, задания Джеймсу доверяют пока до боли смешные. Уровень детского сада, младшей группы.

\- Джеймс, - вдруг открывает рот Наташа и задумывается на секунду. - Выпьем где-нибудь?

Он смотрит на неё с недоумением.

\- О, да знаю я, знаю, ты не пьянеешь. Но выпить-то это не мешает? Красивая женщина приглашает проветриться симпатичного мужчину после жутко тяжёлой работы - а? - Наташа смотрит с весёлым вызовом и мерцающими хитринками в глазах.

\- От скромности не умрёшь, - робко, непривычно улыбается Джеймс. - Ладно, поехали.

На самом деле ему любопытно, что от него хочет Наташа. Наверняка что-то из разряда "поговорить по душам". Что люди так цепляются к этим разговорам? Ведь намного важнее то, что человек делает и как...

Через пару кварталов Наташа паркуется в каком-то непонятном переулке и заводит его в злачное место. Посетителей почти нет, из дешёвых колонок над барной стойкой доносится шипящий помехами блюз, и худой низкий бармен с залысинами по бокам головы устало спрашивает их о заказе.

\- Водку! - радостно заявляет Наташа, усаживаясь на высокий барный стул.

\- И хлеб. Чёрный, - просит Джеймс, на вопросительный взгляд Наташи отвечая по-русски: - Занюхивать.

Бармен ворчит что-то на тему личностей, которые пьют водку в самый разгар рабочего дня в понедельник, пока разбирается с пыльными бутылками, но всё же наливает.

\- Ну что, за первое совместное задание? - предлагает Наташа.

Джеймс кивает и касается стеклянным бочком её стопки. Та умело опрокидывает водку в рот, глотает, жмурится и прячет нос в хлебе.

\- Жёстко идёт, - говорит она чуть позже.

Джеймс думает, что водка тут дерьмо, но молчит. В конце концов, не ради напиться они здесь, а... Кстати, а ради чего они давятся этой водкой?

\- Ты не сильно круто заправляешь? - спрашивает он после третьей рюмки, когда красивые глаза Наташи начинают влажно блестеть.

\- Не переживай, обратно ты поведёшь, - улыбается она. - Я же вижу, как ты на неё смотришь. Взглядом ешь.

Джеймс давится небольшим кусочком хлеба, который бессознательно отколупал и отправил в рот.

\- У меня не было таких машин, - пожимает он плечами. Его левая рука почти всё время в кармане, когда он не на заданиях - он не любит привлекать чужое внимание. Оно чувствуется, словно капли кислотного дождя по незащищённой коже.

\- Какие твои годы, - Наташа тоже решает съесть хлебный шарик, который уже давно катает между пальцев. - Возьми у Стива. У него ещё и мотоцикл есть, но у него с ним слишком нежные отношения, может и не дать.

Джеймс понятливо щурится, думая про себя, что не собирается ничего просить у Стива. Не потому что брезгует, или злится, или что угодно ещё... А просто - не хочет. Если бы Роджерс предложил - он бы не отказался, но просить... Наташа, кажется, расценивает его молчание по-своему.

\- Джимми, - тянет она, прихватывая его за предплечье железной руки, - я хотела попросить тебя. Так уж вышло, мы со Стивом сдружились. И он, знаешь, переживает о том, что не получил назад ваши прошлые отношения на тарелочке с голубой каёмочкой. - Джеймс смотрит спокойно и не перебивает, думая про себя: вот оно. Наташа продолжает: - Я знаю, он бывает упёртым дураком, но... Будь с ним помягче? Он очень переживает. Я не знаю, говорил ли он, но он до сих пор считает, что виноват во всём. Всём, что там у вас произошло в сорок четвёртом. В твоей смерти, в том, через что тебе пришлось пройти после, - голос Наташи едва заметно сбивается на последних словах. - Знаешь, такое бывает у людей, больных перфекционизмом. Им кажется, что они и только они несут ответственность за всё неблагополучие в мире.

\- Капитану Америка это по чину, - тихо отвечает Джеймс.

\- Ты прав, прав, - кивает Наташа, вдруг укладывая свою ладонь на запястье Барнса. - Но ведь для тебя он - не Капитан Америка. А ты для него - не Зимний Солдат. Вам нужно как-то налаживать взаимоотношения, тем более - работаете в одной команде. Подумай над этим?

Джеймс хмыкает, неожиданно вспоминая, как пару недель назад они налаживали взаимоотношения у него в спальне. Дальше вышибающих мозг поцелуев и рук в штанах это не зашло, но и такой сценарий оказался для Стива чем-то из ряда вон... С тех пор этот шкаф усиленно бегал от него и делал вид, что всё в порядке, что ничего особенного не произошло, а скулы и уши его предательски краснеют от летней Нью-Йоркской жары. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, но Джеймс честно держался. Стив бы не понял, если бы он в какой-то момент попробовал нагнуть его прямо над их общим кухонным столом.

\- Подумаю, - тихо кивает Джеймс, мягко высвобождая правую руку из-под обманчиво-хрупких Наташиных пальцев. - Едем?

\- Ох, Джеймс, чего ж ты хорошенький такой? - вздыхает Наташа, пьяно подпирая голову рукой, и разглядывает его, словно картину пишет. - Если б не шрамы по левому боку - ухлестнула бы за тобой. А так смотрю - и зудит всё, вспоминается, как чуть коньки не отбросила... Нет, к чёрту тебя.

Джеймс хмыкает на откровенность, а Наташа оставляет купюру на стойке и совершенно трезво спрыгивает со стула, чтобы выйти на улицу.

****

Он подвозит Наташу до её временной квартиры на окраине Манхэттена и паркует "комаро" под окнами, а сам отправляется до дома пешком - ему совершенно точно надо прогуляться. Он идёт по бульвару Фредерика Дугласа в сторону Центрального Парка, раздумывая, как всегда, о десятке вещей сразу. Стоит сказать, что Наташины слова всколыхнули в нём многое из того, о чём он старался не вспоминать. Даже намеренно блокировал подсознанием. Только вот шутка юмора заключалась в том, что, игнорируя эти тяжёлые, больные, неприятные куски памяти, он никогда не соберёт себя полностью. Никогда не сможет комфортно чувствовать себя "Баки", чувствовать себя самим собой, а не чужим проходимцем в собственной шкуре.

Асфальт под ногами раскалён, от него поднимается заметное глазу марево. Джеймс, в своей хлопчатобумажной кофте с длинным рукавом, выглядит дико в насыщенном потоке полураздетых людей. Но это двадцать первый век, это Манхэттен, и поэтому никому нет никакого дела, что на нём надето. Он думает, что даже на его железную руку, будь он в майке, тут не обратили бы внимания. Но проверять догадку, естественно, не собирается.

Пыльно и душно. Хочется ополоснуться и съесть мороженое. Или сначала съесть мороженое, а потом...

\- Чёрт! - он неожиданно запинается за кирпич. Это на самом деле совершенно обычный кирпич посреди пешеходного тротуара, словно его кто-то любовно положил выгуляться на воздухе. Джеймс одним слитным движением отпинывает его в сторону, к стене с какой-то витриной, а затем поднимает голову и обмирает.

Люди обходят его почти безропотно - угрюмый парень в закрытой одежде и чёрной бейсболке, надвинутой на глаза, явно не кажется дружелюбным. А Джеймс смотрит туда - за стекло витрины, где в вычурной раме над остальными игрушками и прочей дребеденью для детей висит собранный паззл. На нём изображено что-то невнятное - кажется, это какая-то картина известного импрессиониста, имя которого он забыл. Но эти цвета - дикие и в то же время совершенно гармоничные друг с другом, их движение между собой - захватывают, с головой окунают в волшебство, и внутри что-то восторженно пульсирует, сжимается, сбивая дыхание. Он стоит так минуту или даже больше, но потом приходит в себя и решается зайти внутрь детского магазина головоломок.

\- Это витринный образец, он не продаётся, - удивлённо хлопает ресницами девушка-продавщица. - Может, выберете что-нибудь другое? У нас очень богатый ассортимент, - предлагает она, а Джеймс, приходя в состояние негодования от того, что ему сейчас ничего не нужно толком, а когда что-то вдруг становится нужно - оказывается "образцом с витрины", сильнее сжимает зубы. Он не понимает, как убедить продать ему то, что ему на самом деле необходимо. Ведь это не блажь. Он совершенно уверен в том, что уйдёт домой с этим паззлом в пять тысяч деталей и невнятной картиной на лицевой. Но не убивать же из-за него продавщицу?

\- Может, вы всё-таки продадите его? - снова спрашивает он у девушки, стараясь держать гнев внутри, и даже пытается улыбнуться, вспоминая, что когда-то умел заигрывать и флиртовать. Получается кривоватый оскал. - Я могу заплатить больше. Сколько скажете.

\- Ох, не поймите неправильно. Не в этом дело. Просто эта картина - элемент оформления витрины, и...

Он не дослушивает - просто разворачивается и уходит, пока в состоянии сделать это спокойно. Обидно. Давно он не чувствовал себя так жалко из-за подобных глупых вещей.

****

Джеймс сидит на лавочке у пруда в Центральном парке и кормит прибившихся к берегу ворчащих уток остатками чёрного хлеба. Того самого, который зачем-то сунул в карман джинсов ещё в баре. Странная привычка. Он долго смотрит на рябь воды и смазанные солнечные блики, слушает голоса детей с недалёкой площадки. Следит за мирно плавающими лодочками. А потом достаёт телефон - он купил его сам, самый простой из всех предложенных на выбор, и открывает контакты. Там чёрным по белому внесено только одно имя - Стиви, и номер. Он вздыхает и нажимает на вызов.

\- Да? Джеймс? Всё в порядке? - частит из трубки взволнованный голос Стива, и он чувствует уголки своих губ, ползущие вверх.

\- Вроде... Почти, - неуверенно отвечает он Стиву. - Не ожидал?

\- Ну... - тот теряется. - Телефон у тебя уже неделю, и это первый раз, поэтому - да, не ожидал. Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, - неохотно врёт Джеймс. - Ты занят? Сможешь забрать меня?

\- Не занят, - с готовностью отвечает Стив, и Джеймс всё же полноценно улыбается этой быстроте. - Где ты?

\- Ты не поверишь, - печально вздыхает Джеймс, смотря на толпу однозначно настроенных уток перед ним и последний кусочек хлеба в железных пальцах.

****

\- Что-то случилось? Джеймс, ну я ведь не слепой! - в сотый раз спрашивает Стив, пока они идут по аллее в ту сторону припаркованного понтиака. Мужчина молчит, потому что эта забота несёт двоякие чувства. С одной стороны, это приятно. Хоть кому-то не всё равно на его, Джеймса Барнса, нежные расстроенные чувства. А с другой стороны хочется заехать Стиву по лицу - потому что невозможно спокойно реагировать на эти назойливые заглядывания в глаза.

\- Джеймс, - в который раз вздыхает Стив, и, наконец, замолкает.

Они добираются до машины и грузятся внутрь, пристёгиваются ремнями. Стив заводит мотор и начинает выруливать, как Джеймс чётко и уверенно говорит:

\- Я хочу паззл.

Понтиак Капитана Америка дёргается и глохнет, так и не влившись в движение по улице.

\- Что? - удивлённо переспрашивает Стив.

\- Паззл. Мне отказались продать паззл сегодня. Я его хочу, - размеренно повторяет он, глядя прямо в глаза.

Стив ещё какое-то время глупо хлопает ресницами, а потом заводит машину снова и всё же вклинивается в поток. Это первый раз за всё время, что они живут вместе, когда Джеймс говорит: "Я хочу". Видит Бог, Стив дал бы ему и более существенные вещи, чем какой-то паззл.

\- Адрес помнишь? - спрашивает он, поглядывая в боковое зеркало.

\- Я скажу, куда ехать, - кивает Джеймс. - Сейчас прямо, на следующем перекрёстке налево.

Он сидит и смотрит в окно на идущих мимо людей и скользящие витрины магазинов, и Стив не видит, что он улыбается.

****

Джеймс не спрашивает, что делал за закрытыми дверями магазина детских головоломок красавец Капитан Америка. Он не выходит из машины. Но он видит через стекло витрины, как девушка-продавщица с алыми щеками лезет на стремянку, чтобы снять картину-паззл с тонких бечёвок, на которых она висела всё это время. "Так работает Капитан Америка, учитесь, детки," - ухмыляется про себя Джеймс, а внутри от этого и тепло, и паршиво, потому что раньше окрутить девушку ему не составляло никакого труда. Долгое отсутствие практики сказывается. Да и стоит признать, что уж там... Он не Капитан Америка.

Стив садится в машину, устроив паззл в раме на заднем сидении. Он ничего не говорит и не спрашивает - просто заводит машину и везёт их домой.

\- Спасибо, - искренне благодарит Джеймс. Он оборачивается назад и смотрит на этого огромного уродца, и внутри с каждой минутой всё теплее и спокойнее.

\- Нет проблем, - Стив отворачивается от дороги и глядит на него долго - открыто и ясно, что начинает щипать глаза.

\- Зелёный, - замечает Джеймс, и Стив, едва снова не заглушив машину, возвращается к рулению.

****

\- Эй, что ты делаешь? - Стив заглядывает в его комнату именно тогда, когда он начинает двигать шкаф, потому что стол и кровать уже сдвинуты к стенам. - Помочь?

\- Освобождаю место, - просто отвечает Джеймс. - Буду собирать паззл.

Сейчас тот кучей осколков лежит в невыкинутой коробке из-под кофеварки. Рама от него давно покоится возле мусорных баков - она не нравилась Джеймсу изначально.

Они вместе передвигают массивный шкаф, даже не царапая паркет. Джеймс берёт коробку, садится в освободившийся центр комнаты и высыпает ершистые кусочки большой перемешанной кучей. Стив смотрит на это сзади, привалившись спиной к косяку. Только сейчас он замечает, что в комнате чисто и убрано, нет мусора и пыли на горизонтальных поверхностях. И это так непривычно...

\- Я хочу собрать его, - говорит Джеймс, увлечённо переворачивая осколки паззла цветной частью вверх. Кусочков столько, что Стив мысленно присвистывает. Ещё и без картинки, с которой можно сверяться... Ещё и творчество импрессиониста... Стиву кажется, что складывать его можно всю жизнь. - У меня такое чувство, что если я смогу собрать его, - Джеймс замолкает на мгновение, - смогу собрать и себя.

Стив не двигается. У него в горле ком величиной с яблоко, и он никак не может его проглотить.

\- Можно? - он садится рядом с Джеймсом и, словно не замечая долгого благодарного взгляда, начинает переворачивать осколки рубашкой вверх.


	3. Баки

Когда голографический двойник Фьюри появляется в кресле в небольшом зале для переговоров, подколки и разговорчики сами собой умолкают, и только Наташа, сидящая рядом с Уилсоном, что-то говорит тому на ухо, отчего он криво улыбается. Наверное, это здорово, иметь на своём счету десятки и десятки пресечённых жизней, и при этом уметь так легко шутить и смеяться. У Джеймса это пока не выходит. Наверное, ему есть, чему поучиться у Наташи. Стив сидит по левую руку и весь олицетворяет собой готовность поглощать информацию. Он почти не смотрит на Джеймса прямо, но очень часто - быстро и украдкой. От прямого попадания глаза в глаза Стив отчего-то теряется и трёт свою шею сзади, будто находясь на перепутье. У Джеймса становится немного теплее внутри от этого - он боялся, что Стив-Капитан Америка совсем разучился смущаться и мучительно сомневаться в чём-либо. Но Стив именно смущается, хоть по нему и не скажешь. И этот жест - жест прямиком из прошлого, Джеймс отлично помнит его. Уже помнит.

\- Прекращайте этот цирк, - говорит Фьюри, ощутимо стреляя взглядом в сторону Наташи и Уилсона. - Я понимаю, что вызвал вас из отпуска, но дело не терпит отлагательств. Придётся поработать как следует.

\- Что-то по той синтетической гадости? - тут же становится серьёзной Наташа.

\- Не что-то, а очень и очень многое. Совершенно случайно наткнулись на документацию одной фармакологической компании...

\- Совершенно случайно, - выделяет Стив, который терпеть не может некоторые методы работы Фьюри, которые, при всём его неуважении, дают свои плоды.

\- Именно, Стив, - спокойно отвечает Фьюри и двигает руками там, где бы он ни находился, активируя этим целую стену с экранами напротив них. - Наша аналитическая группа тоже не зря ест свой хлеб. В этот раз ничего такого, чего ты так не любишь. Чистая аналитика и, наверное, толика везения.

\- Не в этот раз, так в другой, - бурчит Стив, но смотрит на возникающие на стене фотографии очень внимательно. На них запечатлён уверенный мужчина с хищным взглядом из-под густых бровей. На всех фото он в деловом костюме и при охране, что наводит на определённые мысли.

\- Кент Уорнскут, - говорит голографическая версия голосом Фьюри. Владелец глобальной фармацевтической сети. Мы не присматривали за ним только потому, что его сеть состоит из множества мелких подразделений по всему миру, охватить которые полностью почти невозможно. Но в свете последних событий...

\- Вы раскололи того парня? Которого мы с Барнсом взяли неделю назад? - удивлённо взмахивает ресницами Наташа, потому что подстреленный никак не хотел говорить, что только ему ни предлагали и что только с ним не делали.

\- Ломка набрала обороты, - голограмма Фьюри встаёт, делает несколько шагов и, словно живая, присаживается на подлокотник свободного кресла. Джеймс думает, что будь Ник сейчас с ними целиком, оно, вероятно, опрокинулось бы, если только не привинчено к полу. - Препарат даёт тяжёлую ломку, галлюцинации, жуткие суставные боли. Он едва на стену не лез, и это я совершенно серьёзно, есть видео с внутренней камеры, - Фьюри переключает фотографию, и на экране появляется молодой человек крайне привлекательной, даже смазливой наружности. Черты лица таят неуловимое сходство с первым мужчиной, но сложены слишком женственно и тонко.

\- Хм-м, что-то знакомое, - чуть хмурит брови Наташа. - Это же супермодель Лиам Уорнс... Чёрт, сын?

\- Именно. Сын. И он одна из основных целей в этот раз, - утверждает Фьюри, и пока он не продолжил о смазливом плэйбое, Стив уточняет:

\- Вы что-то говорили про ломку.

\- Благодарю, Кэп. Сыворотка, дающая так называемые сверхспособности, имеет временный эффект. Она разгоняет личные показатели человека до нереального максимума, доходит до пика, после чего случается обвал и усиливающаяся ломка. Чем больше инъекций было сделано - тем тяжелее пост-эффект. Препарат вызывает привыкание с первого же раза...

\- Это не странно, - вставляет Уилсон. - Многие хотят почувствовать себя Богом.

\- Речь не идёт о новых способностях, - говорит Фьюри. - Лишь об усилении того, чем человек владеет на момент инъецирования.

\- Я понимаю. Но для большинства прыгать выше всех и бегать быстрее всех уже из разряда божественного, - хмыкает Уилсон, и Джеймс почему-то улыбается, пряча улыбку за свисающими по бокам лица тёмными прядями. Стив подозрительно косится в его сторону.

\- Значит, наш парень рассказал что-то? - спрашивает он.

\- Да, когда мы промыли ему кровь от этой гадости, и он начал хоть что-то соображать. Он работает в фармацевтической компании Уорнскута в лаборатории синтезирования веществ. Ползли слухи о новом препарате, а парень начитался комиксов, не иначе. Как-то добыл образец сыворотки и загнал в себя. Сбежал из лаборатории на радостях, не зная точно, сколько эффект продержится. И начал творить дела, тогда вы его, собственно, и поймали. Но это не так важно, как информация, что, согласно документам, которые парень читал, их лаборатория готовила часть веществ для тысячи ампул инъекций.

Уилсон присвистывает, а Наташа нервно заправляет медную прядь за ухо. Даже спустя несколько недель она отлично помнит, как долго гоняла по городу одного-единственного слетевшего с катушек придурка. И ведь калечить нельзя было, чтоб его... Джеймса послали к ней на выручку уже тогда, когда стало ясно - сама она не в состоянии догнать эту пародию на человека-паука, не привлекая к себе внимания. Ей наверняка было жутко представлять, что таких индивидуумов в городе будет тысяча...

\- Парень также рассказал, что другая лаборатория, предположительно в Бангкоке, работала над увеличением длительности эффекта. Он говорил, что у конечного образца планировалось устойчивое действие от суток до трёх, - Фьюри делает паузу, чтобы все оценили масштаб грядущих проблем.

\- Нужно что-то делать с этим, - серьёзно говорит Наташа.

\- Именно поэтому вы сейчас и сидите здесь, - кивает Фьюри.

****

В первый же вечер он со Стивом осилил канву. Не зная, с чего начинать - во время их детства слыхом не слыхивали ни о каких паззлах - они решили собрать края. И теперь Барнс сидел и пустым взглядом смотрел в дыру, окружённую тонкой рамкой собранных частей. Из кухни уже доносились запахи чего-то съедобного, но Джеймс не мог и пошевелиться - словно эта дыра затягивала. Словно перекликалась с чем-то потерявшимся внутри него. Собрать со Стивом канву - это так верно, так правильно... В каждом из его важных воспоминаний, в каждом, что хоть чего-то стоит, есть Стив. Совсем не такой, какой он сейчас, но всё же Стив - с прямым взглядом голубых глаз, ямочками на щеках, мягкими прядями светлых волос и вызывающе-полными губами. Нет, Стив никогда не казался ему женственным, ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас. Но что-то в нём было, что-то такое, отчего у Джеймса порой срывало крышу. Он не помнил тот самый переломный момент, когда вдруг понял кое-что про себя. Понял и закрылся, поклявшись никогда - Господи упаси - не признаваться Стиву. Но сколько бы он ни укладывал это внутри, рявкая: "Лежать! Смир-рно!" - оно не слушалось, то и дело прорываясь в незаметных, возможно, но слишком значимых для Баки мелочах, касаниях, жестах.

И теперь, глядя на эту дыру посередине паззла в центре его комнаты, Джеймс с ужасом начал осознавать, что нужно заполнить её. И новым собой, и старым, но всё-таки собой, и Стивом, а значит, снова признаваться себе в вещах, о которых он предпочитал не думать.

Под ладонью оказались кусочки с похожими краями, и Джеймс соединил их, рассматривая то, как перетекают с одного на другой краски. Синий смешивался с голубым, кажется, было какое-то красивое слово для этого оттенка... Маренго. На таком маленьком кусочке и столько маренго. Это напомнило цвет пахучей микстуры, которую прописывали Стиву то и дело, когда он который раз за зиму валился с температурой и бронхитом. Джеймс мучительно вспоминал все те ночи, когда мать Стива была на смене, а он дежурил у кровати друга - мечущегося по подушке до рассвета и успокаивающегося только к утру. Вспоминал хлипкое тело под одеялом, покрытое испариной заострившееся лицо, мелкие капельки пота над верхней губой, и как до дрожи хотелось попробовать - какие они на вкус. Он вспоминал это - и внутри наливалась тяжестью диафрагма, а сердце бухало гулко и размеренно. 

Он потянулся рукой к частям паззла с оранжевыми, красными и фиолетовыми пятнами. И это были цвета драк. Всех тех драк и подворотен, в которых он оказывался по воле Стива. Нет, конечно, Стив был не виноват, что уродился гордым и упёртым хлюпиком, но это ничего не меняло. Стив рушил все основы, за которые цеплялся Джеймс Барнс в своей довольно бесхитростной жизненной философии. Вставал, когда надо было бы полежать, высказывался честно и прямо, когда надо было держать язык за зубами, и не сбегал, когда надо было пошевеливаться. Он сводил его с ума бунтарским нравом и незамутнёнными идеалами и ценностями, чем приклеивал к себе всё сильнее - сам того не замечая. Джеймс вспоминал это, перекладывая кусочки с красным и фиолетовым так и эдак. Они не подходили друг к другу, но сейчас это не имело значения. Они помогали умещать внутри себя то, что он уже давным давно вспомнил. Только не хотел признаваться сам себе в этом.

Бордовый... Пять частиц с вариациями на тему бордового, и это желание. Тупо пульсирующее желание, битом крови шумящее в висках. Стиснутые кулаки и закушенная губа, потому что он поклялся - никогда. А Стив смеялся так заразительно и лизал мороженое, шагая совсем рядом, задевая плечом. И язык его - такой острый и розовый, то и дело высовывался между губ. Джеймс давно вспомнил, что в какой-то момент даже обрадовался повестке. Сначала испугался, конечно, а потом обрадовался и заплакал, чувствуя, что в этом, вероятно, спасение. Вспомнил облегчение, но не мог вспомнить, отчего. Вот и этот кусочек встал на место.

Он не собрал ничего толком с того момента, как Стив ушёл на кухню готовить ужин. Просто сидел, трогал части паззла, рассматривал их и клал на место. Пялился невидящими глазами в дыру внутри собранной канвы и вспоминал, пытаясь найти в осколках памяти настоящего себя. Торопиться некуда.

****

Стив налетает на него всем весом и впечатывает грудью в стену, заламывая живую руку. В ней зажат армейский нож, и сейчас он бесполезен. Джеймс на мгновение прикрывает глаза и замирает, впитывая спиной и задницей ощущение чужого давящего тела. Горячего, потного - как и он сам. Сердце стучит быстро, ускоряясь с каждым вдохом, а пот щекочет виски, ручейками стекая к подбородку. Он мог бы чуть напрячься, садануть левой по незащищённому боку, вывернуться, но сейчас ему просто хочется, чтобы это давление сзади не прекращалось. Но Стив отпускает.

\- У тебя нож и рука, и я не вижу в этом смысла, - говорит он, отходя на несколько шагов и снова потирая шею сзади, как делает всегда, когда чему-то смущается. - Я тяжелее и могу обездвижить тебя. Ты легче и быстрее, и можешь в любой момент всадить лезвие мне в печень, но не делаешь этого. Я не вижу смысла в этих тренировках, - заканчивает Стив, откручивая крышку на бутылке и присасываясь к горлышку. Вода бежит по губам и подбородку, впитывается в и без того мокрую майку. Джеймс просто смотрит на эту провокацию, незаметно сжимая живую руку в кулак. Рукоять ножа неприятно впивается в ладонь, отрезвляя.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я порезал тебя, тогда будешь относиться серьёзнее? - тихо спрашивает он, начиная выполнять рабочую связку с ножом сам с собой. - Ты слишком беспечен, Роджерс. Когда-нибудь ты и правда получишь лезвие в бок, если не перестанешь его подставлять.

\- Но ведь не от тебя? - спрашивает Стив почти на ухо, неожиданно оказываясь слишком близко, и Джеймс, вздрогнув, кидается на него с ножом, заставляя рассыпаться на блоки - справа, сверху, снова справа. Он неожиданно подныривает под руку и расчерчивает майку Роджерса неглубоким порезом. Края тут же окрашиваются алым. Джеймс отпрыгивает назад, пока Стив удивлённо хлопает ресницами, и медленно-медленно облизывает лезвие. Кровь на нём и сладкая, и солоноватая одновременно. Если такое вообще бывает.

\- Не спи, кэп, - говорит он после этого.

Их спарринги это что-то на грани невыразимого. И Джеймс всегда позволяет себе много, много больше, чем выпускает обычно - потому что адреналин и желание бродят в нём, слепо тычась влажными носами в тело изнутри. Ему хочется выть, драться до крови и говорить - много и грязно, чтобы уши Стива становились алыми от его слов. Растрясти его, вывести из себя. Джеймсу словно всё прощается на спаррингах, и Стив давно перестал его расспрашивать после о том, что он вообще нёс. Принял правила игры. И это только заводило ещё больше.

Стив стягивает майку через голову, подставляясь всем торсом под голодные взгляды, небрежно откидывает её в сторону. Бок почти не кровоточит. Он встаёт в стойку и улыбается, приглашая Барнса нападать. Они танцуют по залу, но теперь Стив и правда осторожен - бережёт свои бока, блокирует руку с ножом и даже пару раз выбивает лезвие из кисти. В третий раз Джеймс не поднимает его, переходя на тесную рукопашную. Стив выкидывает ногу в подсечке и сминает бок Джеймса, пока они оба падают на мат, чтобы продолжить осыпать друг друга точными ударами по органам и бороться за положение сверху.

\- Я знаю, почему не убил тебя тогда, на хеликерриере, - с весёлой злостью шепчет Джеймс, в который раз оказываясь снизу и пытаясь вывернуться из-под тела Стива. - И почему вытащил из воды, а не оставил подыхать в Потомаке.

\- Ты вспомнил меня, - уверенно говорит Стив, сжимая коленями бёдра под собой и вдавливая чужие запястья в мат.

\- Дурак, - Джеймса перекашивает в улыбке, его тёмные мокрые пряди размётаны по лицу. - Какой же ты наивный дурак, Роджерс, - говорит он и вдруг толкается придавленными бёдрами вверх. Стив охает, осознавая наконец всю неоднозначность их позы. Но не успевает ничего предпринять - Барнс вырывает запястья и бросается на него, впиваясь в нижнюю губу - почти с животным рычанием.

\- Эй, - раздаётся голос Наташи совсем рядом. - Вы тут не перетренировались, случайно?

Стив, уже начавший мучительно отвечать на поцелуй-укус, отшатывается и перекатывается подальше от Джеймса. Они не слышали, как хлопнула дверь. Не слышали шагов. Да что уж там, они вообще ничего не слышали и не видели всё это время, кроме друг друга.

\- Привет, Наташа, - здоровается Джеймс довольно. Он сыто щурится, словно переевший сметаны кот, и морщинки лучиками расходятся от края глаз к вискам. Стив только кивает ей в знак приветствия, потирая заднюю часть шеи.

\- Фьюри вызывает наверх. Всех. Кажется, Уорнскут зашевелился. Планирует закрытую презентацию для ограниченного круга заинтересованных лиц в Дубае через неделю. Мы должны быть там, - без тени смущения говорит она, разглядывая двух запыхавшихся напарников перед собой.

****

Они обсуждают последние детали плана в небольшом частном самолёте Старка, который не участвующий Тони выделил для миссии. Здесь всё так шикарно и пышет чистотой и дороговизной, что не привыкший ещё к этому окружению Джеймс боится что-то испортить или запачкать. На широченное кресло, обтянутое кремовой кожей, он садится преувеличенно аккуратно, а металлической рукой вообще старается ничего не касаться - мало ли что?

\- Дальний вип-зал в южной части башни на втором этаже, - тычет пальчиком Наташа, и под ним изученная всеми вдоль и поперёк карта здания Бурдж-Халифа.

\- Хоть в кои-то веки остановлюсь в шикарном номере, - предвкушающе улыбается Уилсон.

\- Один на двоих с Барнсом, - уточняет Наташа, - и один на двоих нам со Стивом на другом этаже.

Джеймс хмурится, но молчит. Стив молчать не привык.

\- Почему не я с Барнсом? - интересуется он холодно, и именно из-за этого чувствуется, что ему на самом деле важно знать ответ.

\- Кэп, - удивляется Наташа, - это будет выглядеть странно, если мы, отыгрывая женатую пару на презентации, будем жить в разных номерах. Меня не поймут, если мой муж будет постоянно ночевать с непонятным чужим мужиком, - изгибает она бровь, Уилсон разражается хохотом, а Стив перманентно краснеет к концу фразы. - Или ты забыл об этой части плана?

Забыл - это неверное слово. Просто не уделил должного внимания, посчитав ту часть плана несущественной. Теперь идея пары уже не кажется Стиву очень хорошей. Он, конечно, верит в стабильность состояния Джеймса, но всё же привык несколько раз за ночь просыпаться и подходить к приоткрытой двери соседней комнаты - чтобы услышать размеренное глубокое дыхание.

\- Ох, ладно, с этим всё. У нас два дня, чтобы присмотреться к коммуникациям. Джеймс, ты уверен, что справишься?

Тот едва заметно дёргает плечом. Его не то чтобы задевает подобная заботливость, но... Да что уж там, она его задевает. Он не перестал быть машиной для убийства и профессионалом высшего класса, что касается дальнобойного и снайперского оружия, а также ножей. Но в этой миссии у него совсем иная роль...

\- А ты уверена, что разведёшь этого Лиама ухлёстывать за тобой? По моим прикидкам, у вас разница в возрасте лет десять, - спокойно спрашивает Джеймс.

Глаза Наташи вспыхивают праведным гневом и жаждой убийства, а Уилсон давится смешками в кресле напротив. У него в миссии роль прикрытия с воздуха с упором на тот момент, когда они будут отчаянно быстро сваливать. Конечно, в плане всё расписано скрупулёзно и накладок быть не должно, но никто из четверых за массивным журнальным столиком не обманывается на этот счёт. Как правило, в какой-то момент всегда что-то идёт через задницу. И на этот случай их троих будет страховать Сокол.

\- Так, стоп, - влезает Стив, словно разводя по углам расшалившихся детей. - Джеймс, Наташа интересуется только потому, что ты первый раз будешь...

\- Я посмотрел уже достаточно фильмов с подобной тематикой, - устало вздыхает он и трёт живой рукой плечо, там, где криво зарубцевавшаяся рана стыка до сих пор ноет на погоду. - Я уверен, что смогу быть достаточно убедительным. Сам-то потянешь роль пьяного в доску миллионера?

Он смотрит на Стива исподлобья, словно прячась за длинными волосами по бокам скул, но всё же смело и долго. На его губах едва заметно играет подбадривающая улыбка, и Стив просто не может собрать раскатившиеся по углам мысли.

\- Ладно, если все всё поняли, нам нужно поспать. Потому что связь по прилёту только в экстренных ситуациях, - заканчивает Наташа, сворачивая бумаги и небрежно заталкивая их в кейс. 

\- Фьюри запретил клипсы и любые радиоволновые приборы. Слишком велик риск засветиться, - поясняет Капитан Америка, отвечая на вопросительные взгляды Джеймса и Уилсона. Об этом условии Ник сказал ему перед самым вылетом, решив перестраховаться. - Если он прав, то вечеринка Уорнскута только первый мостик к чему-то большему. Мы не должны распугать всех заинтересованных в сыворотке лиц своим появлением.

 

****

\- Эй... Эй, Джеймс! Ты как? - спрашивает Уилсон из темноты, присев на своей кровати. Их номер просторный, но совсем не походит на тот шикарный пентхаус на пятидесятом этаже, в который заселилась "чета Смирнофф" в лице Стива и Наташи.

Джеймс медленно открывает глаза, чувствуя, как ладони вцепляются в простынь и матрас, и под левой рукой, кажется, вырван клок. Очень хорошо, что Уилсон не подходил к нему и не стал будить от кошмара. Лоб и виски мокрые и холодные. Снова повторяются самые неприятные сны, в которых зима, холод, одиночество, кровь, что стекает у него между пальцев, снова холод, мутное стекло капсулы, изгрызенная капа и нечеловеческий крик, который он снова и снова слышит будто со стороны, и от этого волосы встают дыбом. Слишком много боли для одного человека. Так бывает всегда, когда Стива нет рядом. Почему-то в его присутствии тело и нутро словно расслабляются, и кошмары не могут пробраться в его голову так запросто. Но Уилсон - это не Стив, хотя тоже неплохой парень.

\- Я кричал? - глухо спрашивает он, понимая, что язык прилип к гортани, губы ссохлись и говорить очень тяжело.

\- Нет, но... - Уилсон чешет голову, подбирая слова. - Это было чертовски жутко, Джеймс. Словно через тебя электроток пропускали. Я даже понял, что имел ввиду Стив, когда рассказывал... - он вдруг осекается, понимая, что сказал лишнее.

\- Когда рассказывал что? - Джеймс даже поворачивает голову, и ему кажется, что он встречается с Сэмом взглядом в темноте.

\- Ну, - мнётся тот. - Кэп сам не свой был, когда ты к нему нагрянул после гибели Пирса. Он долго бумаги выбивал для твоей реабилитации. С Фьюри чуть не поцапался окончательно, с Марией рассорился - она говорила, что ты его убьёшь, - Джеймс хмыкает. Хотел бы - убил бы сразу. - Короче, да простит меня Кэп, - Уилсон собирается с духом, и выдаёт единой фразой, - Стив сказал тогда, что никогда и никого не боялся. До того момента, как не увидел тебя в своей квартире. Он понять не мог, чего от тебя ждать.

\- Но всё таки поверил, - тихо шепчет себе под нос Джеймс. - Наивный придурок ты, Стиви.

\- Чего говоришь? - зевая, переспрашивает Сэм.

\- Давай спать, - Джеймс поворачивается набок, спиной к Уилсону. - Завтра операция, и домой. Устал я в этой жаре что-то.

\- Это точно, пекло тут несусветное, - соглашается Уилсон, падает на подушку и буквально через минуту оглашает комнату присвистывающим храпом.

****

Джеймс улыбается. Эта мягкая учтивая улыбка уже нахрен сковала его рот, но он не имеет права на другое лицо. Сейчас на нём крепко обтягивающие задницу брюки, белая рубашка с воротником-стоечкой, атласный жилет и фрак. На пальцах - белые шёлковые перчатки, на согнутой левой руке кипенно-белая столовая салфетка, а в правой - огромный поднос с двумя десятками бокалов с шампанским. Волосы стянуты на затылке шёлковой чёрной лентой, и он настолько напряжён, вытянут и ловок, каким не чувствовал себя давно даже на тренировках. Незаметно просачиваться сквозь толпу начинающих пьянеть толстосумов и предлагать им новые и новые порции выпивки - о, он и представить не мог, что это настолько непростая задача.

Вокруг невозможно шикарно, дорого и пафосно. Он прежде не бывал в таких декорациях, поэтому старается не отвлекаться на шоколадные и алкогольные горки-фонтаны, ледяные фигуры, вычурную позолоту колонн и дорогие ткани обивки до тех пор, пока не приходится обходить всё это по дуге, чтобы не испортить. Для быстро пьянеющей ожидающей публики играет классический квартет и поёт известная на весь мир сопрано, кажется, из России. Громоздкие люстры переливаются хрусталём над головами, он точно знает, что подобной можно убить - и старательно обходит их по периметру.

\- Леди, прошу вас, - кивает он, когда женщина с декольте чуть ли не до пупка подзывает его движением пальца. Ей далеко за сорок, но она усиленно молодится, берёт фужер и незаметно для своего супруга хлопает его по заднице, когда он продолжает путь в этом море людских тел. Его задача - слушать и запоминать. Разговоры, лица, фамилии. Всё, что только может услышать его чуткое после перерождения ухо. Он уже почти не отвлекается на вес и баланс заставленного подноса, курсирует в толпе и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается. До самой презентации остаётся не более получаса, и он, наконец, находит взглядом потрясающе красивую пару - Стива и Наташу. Они почти светятся своим великолепием, и это заметно издалека - вокруг них шушукаются и переговариваются, поглядывая с интересом и неприязнью. Разрез на платье Наташи может соперничать лишь с длиной её же каблуков, а Стив в строгом серебристом костюме, галстуке и с уложенными волосами хорош настолько, что у Джеймса на мгновение перехватывает дыхание, и он чуть не приземляет поднос с фужерами сверху на близстоящих людей. Он никогда прежде не видел Стива в такой одежде на этом теле, никогда, но это что-то смутно напоминает... Голову на мгновение пронзает спицей воспоминания, и да, это форма. Военная форма времён войны, и тёмный бар, а рядом с ним Стив - великолепный в парадном мундире. И он смущается и что-то говорит Пегги - чёрт, кажется, её звали Пегги. И смотрит на неё так, что у Баки сжимаются челюсти и едва ли не скрипят зубы от этого взгляда. "Наверняка у неё есть подружка", - возвращает бородатую колкость Стив, а Баки ревнует. Ещё как ревнует. Только не девушек к своему старому и неожиданно окрепшему другу. А совсем наоборот.

Стив заливается выпивкой, словно водой, а его рука по-хозяйски дежурит на пояснице Наташи. Они прекрасно смотрятся вместе, и Джеймс с долей знакомого сожаления думает, что даже у Наташи намного больше шансов, чем у него. У кого угодно больше шансов, чем у него. Но эта мысль только маячит на краю сознания и тут же тухнет, как перегоревшая лампочка. 

Он подходит ближе и предлагает выпивку. Наташа берёт два фужера и одаривает его оценивающей улыбкой с долей флирта, отчего хочется подобраться и выпрямить спину ещё сильнее. Но он почти не смотрит на неё, нет. Он смотрит на Стива - обожающе. Наверное, что-то такое странное есть в его глазах, потому что скулы Роджерса еле заметно теплеют, и он быстро отводит взгляд.

Вокруг ещё шумно, но свет притухает, и софиты обращаются на небольшую сцену, где появляется Уорнскут-старший в сопровождении своего миловидного сына-модели и свиты из четырёх охранников. Кажется, они - единственные, у кого тут есть пушки. Джеймс запоминает это механически, для того, чтобы знать, где взять ствол, если он понадобится. До их личного оружия, заботливо уложенного в прачечной на всякий случай, добираться намного дольше. Но, согласно плану операции, оно не должно понадобиться. Знает он эти планы...

\- Леди и джентльмены, - начинает Уорнскут, призывая разговоры и музыку умолкнуть. - Сегодня значимый день не только для моей семьи, но и для всей сети компаний Уорнскут Медикал Корпорэйшн. Благодаря вашим немаловажным инвестициям, мы всё же сумели довести до ума проект сыворотки "С", о которой вы, бьюсь об заклад, хоть что-то, да слышали уже. И сегодня я имею честь не только представить вам результат её действия, но и заверить в безопасности применения. Лиам, - он кивает парню, и тот улыбается, с готовностью закатывая рукав. К нему подходит человек с небольшим кейсом, открывает его, и в нём - четыре ампулы, светящиеся неоново-жёлтым. Человек берёт одну и осторожно вводит в сгиб локтя парню, отчего тот блаженно закатывает глаза. "Уже сидит на этом", - думает Джеймс, отходя ближе к нише с огромной фарфоровой вазой. На него никто не смотрит, но желание быть незаметным работает само по себе. - Сейчас вам будет представлен самый минимум открывающихся после воздействия препарата возможностей, - продолжает Уорнскут.

Дальше начинает происходить что-то невообразимое, сопровождающееся удивлёнными и взволнованными выдохами толпы. Лиам Уорнскут неожиданно прыгает с места - и оказывается в середине зала, и этот прыжок на десяток метров ставит Джеймса в тупик. Там он подхватывает на руки ближайшую женщину - и волею судьбы это оказывается Наташа, буквально вырванная из объятий Стива, - и вместе с ней запрыгивает на огромную, раскачивающуюся над головами люстру, балансируя на самом краю нижнего кольца. Женщины внизу визжат и хлопают в ладоши, Стив изображает совершенно пьяного супруга, хохочет и хлопает себя по бедру от переизбытка эмоций. Наташа вполне сносно отыгрывает испуг и смущение, светя в вырез платья точёной ножкой до самого начала ягодицы.

\- Не волнуйтесь, этой прекрасной незнакомке ничего не угрожает, - улыбается Уорнскут со сцены, но Джеймс отмечает напряжённый взгляд, вцепившийся в силуэт сына на люстре, и мелкую испарину по вискам. А ведь не уверен, думает он, незаметно смещаясь ближе к злополучной люстре, чтобы в случае чего - успеть.

Апофеоз представления приходится на шикарный в своей невозможности прыжок Лиама с Наташей на руках прямо на сцену, и парень запросто поднимает её над собой одной рукой так, что Наташа буквально сидит задницей на его ладони. И этот жест - совершенно очевидно - не требует никаких усилий для парня. Невероятно.

Толпа свистит, хлопает и взрывается восторженными репликами. Лиам трепетно опускает Наташу на пол и, рассыпаясь в извинениях, нежно целует запястье, обтянутое шёлком перчатки. Наташа, ещё бледная от пережитого, что-то говорит ему, и парень, самодовольно улыбнувшись, наклоняется ближе, чтобы прошептать в ответ.

\- Благодарим чарующую миссис Смирнофф за помощь в демонстрации и железную выдержку, - мягким, каким-то кошачьим голосом объявляет в микрофон Лиам, так и не выпуская из руки пальцев Наташи. - Прошу, розы для этой невероятной девушки, - двери сбоку распахиваются, и в зал вносят корзину с алыми и белыми розами вперемешку. "Брызги крови", - приходит на ум Джеймсу при взгляде на цветовую гамму. Наташа смущается, принимает корзину и уходит, наконец, со сцены.

\- А сейчас несколько важных объявлений, ради которых мы и собрались в этом прекрасном месте, - говорит Уорнскут, когда Лиам, не спуская взгляда с покачивающихся бёдер Наташи, отходит в сторону и исчезает где-то за кулисами. - Я намереваюсь передать основную часть своих лабораторий в ведение Лиама, своего сына. Ему пора привыкать к этому бизнесу, а мне - чуть больше отдыхать, всё же, возраст уже не тот, - откровенно улыбается бизнесмен, вызывая подбадривающие улыбки и реплики из зала. - И ещё одна новость. Мы готовы принимать заказы на сыворотку "С" в промышленных масштабах. Но не более ста ампул за сделку, - уточняет Уорнскут, и зал взрывается аплодисментами.

Джеймс неторопливо скользит в толпе, задевая плечом выпивающего очередную порцию спиртного Стива. В зале больше нечего делать. Джеймс идёт на кухню и занимается грязной посудой у раковины до тех пор, пока внутрь помещения не вваливается шатающийся и цветущий широченной улыбкой Стив Роджерс.

\- А где... здесь... туалет? Это не туалет? - заплетающимся языком спрашивает он, сшибает несколько стоящих на полках пустых кастрюль и едва не падает. Джеймс отворачивается, чтобы скрыть подступающую улыбку. Навстречу Стиву уже спешит шеф-повар и его помощник, они что-то говорят ему и пытаются вывести, но не тут-то было.

\- А... а где моя жена? - вдруг напрягается Стив. - Вы видели мою жену? Она такая... - он рисует в воздухе руками что-то громадно-сферическое и снова едва не падает, удерживаемый под локти.

\- Вам нужно в номер, - испуганно частит шеф по-английски, но с сильным акцентом. Он смотрит по сторонам, и в его взгляде немой крик о помощи. - Наверняка, ваша жена ждёт вас в номере. Вы помните номер, в котором остановились?

\- Номер? - с улыбкой пьяного идиота переспрашивает Стив. - Номер! - говорит он, и вдруг хватается за рот, будто сдерживая рвотный позыв.

\- Аллах Всемогущий, только не здесь, - закатывает глаза шеф-повар. - Фатих, вызови охрану.

\- Не нужно, я провожу нашего гостя, - встревает Джеймс, ловко подхватывая сползающего Стива железной рукой и взваливая на себя.

\- Ох, слава Аллаху! - выдыхает шеф. - Ты новенький? Справишься?

\- Да, без проблем, - Джеймс кивает и выводит Стива из кухни, а затем и из вип-зала, мимо пропускного пункта и охраны. Доводит до лифтов. Всё это время их тела тесно соприкасаются, и Стив вполне натурально практически висит на нём. Если бы не протез, ему бы пришлось не сладко.

\- Пятидесятый этаж, сэр? - спрашивает Джеймс с лёгкой иронией, получая в ответ лишь невнятное мычание.

Они заходят в открывшийся зев зеркального лифта, Джеймс нажимает на кнопку этажа. Механизмы двери и подъемника приходят в движение.

\- Мне кажется, я действительно напился, - шепчет Стив, а затем поднимает голову и улыбается - так тепло и нежно, что сердце в груди Джеймса пропускает удар-другой. - Отлично выглядишь. Тебе очень идёт эта форма, - говорит он, разглядывая. - Барнс-официант, кто бы мог подумать...

\- Здесь есть камеры? - тихо спрашивает Джеймс, сглатывая.

\- Должны быть в передней части... а что?

Стив не успевает закончить вопрос, как Джеймс, приглядевшись, встаёт на носочки, вытягивается весь и тыкает в едва различимый глазок пальцем железной руки. Раздаётся хруст.

Джеймс придвигается ближе, стискивает в руках лацканы пиджака и прижимает Стива к зеркальной стене. Лифт едет, отсчитывая двадцать седьмой этаж, и у них так мало времени... Стив не спрашивает ничего, только смотрит в упор - пьяно и предвкушающе, и облизывает свои чёртовы губы. Джеймс накрывает их с выдохом облегчения, сразу запуская язык внутрь расслабленно приоткрытого рта. У них так быстро реагируют тела друг на друга, что хочется стонать и тереться, чтобы было ещё лучше, ещё горячее, но лифт оповещает звонком о прибытии на нужный этаж слишком скоро, и он отталкивается от Стива, выходя в коридор первым.

\- Ты тоже ничего в этом костюме, - доносится оттуда, пока Джеймс не скрывается за углом. Там номер Лиама, двое охранников и Наташа, добывающая кейс с ампулами и флэшку, заполненную слитой информацией.

Чёрная Вдова вылетает в коридор с добычей в тот момент, когда на другом конце появляется Джеймс. Она вырубает одного охранника и отпинывает второго, на ходу скидывает жуткие шпильки и босиком направляется в противоположную от Джеймса сторону - на запасную лестницу. Охрана приходит в себя очень быстро, и он прибавляет темпа - из-за распахнутой двери номера доносится истеричный голос Лиама, выкриками отдающего приказы. Сейчас тут всё будет похоже на разворошенный улей.

\- Эта рыжая сучка стащила кейс! - воет он. - Она сбегает наверх, возможно, к вертолётной площадке. Надо перехватить её до этого! - парень выглядывает в коридор из-за спин телохранителей на мгновение, замечает Джеймса, идущего в их сторону, и тут же захлопывает дверь номера. Очухавшаяся охрана смотрит недобро и достаёт пушки. Первый выстрел - он уворачивается, вжимаясь в дверь ближайшего номера, второго сделать не даёт - посылает тело вперёд и в прыжке вырубает самого смелого охранника. Фрак на железном плече трескается по шву. Второй противник взводит курок и получает подсечку, заваливаясь рядом. Джеймс вырубает и его ударом по затылку, забирает ствол. Скоро к нему присоединится Капитан Америка, зашедший в номер за щитом. Это забавно, но без щита он почти не опасен и слишком мягок. Только когда в его руке эта пластина из вибраниума - только тогда в нём что-то перещёлкивается. Джеймс давно понял это.

\- Где она? - запыхавшись, спрашивает Капитан, а за их спинами уже открываются лифты, и из них высыпают вооружённые люди. Звучат первые выстрелы, которые Капитан вылавливает на щит. Они несутся за ближайший поворот, и Джеймс не глядя выпускает четыре пули, кажется, даже попадая в кого-то.

\- Наверное, уходит на этаж с открытой оранжереей, - предполагает Джеймс.

\- Держи, - Капитан отдаёт Джеймсу клипсу, что взял в номере. Теперь им нечего бояться - уже засветились по самое не хочу. - Иди за ней, а я разберусь тут, - кивает он, выставляя щит вперёд на манер заслона каждый раз, когда пули прошивают угол стены в непозволительной близости от него и Джеймса. Крошка отделки и гипсокартона разлетается вокруг, оседая на серебристый костюм и чёрный фрак официанта.

\- Будет сделано, Кэп, - Джеймс улыбается и скрывается за дверью на лестницу. Пять этажей наверх и надежда, что у Чёрной Вдовы гостей будет не слишком много.

Они вываливаются из-за угла всем скопом, явно решая пойти ва-банк. Видимо, возможность выволочки от Кента Уорнскута за упущенный кейс страшит их больше, чем два странных мужика на пути. Их слишком много - больше десяти, а коридор длинный и прямой, и укрываться небольшим щитом становится всё сложнее. Стреляют навскидку, больше тесня Капитана Америка к тупику, чем пытаясь попасть. Видимо, им тоже сказали брать его живым. Капитан решает сменить тактику, разгоняется на манер тарана, выставляет щит и вклинивается в ошарашенную толпу стрелков, сминая и раскидывая их по сторонам. Несколько человек серьёзно прикладываются о стены и не пытаются подняться, хотя Капитан Америка уверен - живы. Они просто не ожидали подобной наглости. Один рослый детина откидывает пустую пушку и выхватывает из-за поясницы армейский нож, угрюмо подкидывает его и перехватывает лезвием вниз. Вытанцовывает, надвигаясь так, что не обойти, и цепко удерживает взглядом. "Вот этот явно профессионал, - хмуро думает Капитан. - Но до Джеймса ему всё равно далеко", - и принимает первый замах на щит, вырубая охранника в очередной связке обманным ударом справа. С Джеймсом на последнем спарринге такое не прошло.

\- Что у тебя, Кэп? - звучит в ухе голос Джеймса.

\- Справляюсь, - пыхтит Капитан, думая - лёгок на помине. Он отбивается сразу от трёх очнувшихся оппонентов и отступает в сторону запасного эвакуационного выхода. - Там есть блокировка дверей?

\- Прости, я не посмотрел, - виновато отвечает Джеймс. - Я почти наверху.

\- Ладно, сам разберусь, - Капитан Америка посылает в нокаут ближайшего противника и выбегает на чёрную лестницу, хлопая дверью. Присматривается и просто выламывает ручку - теперь дверь не открыть без специального инструмента. - Вот так, - говорит он и слышит мягкий смешок Джеймса. - Иду к тебе, не подставляйся.

****

Чёрная Вдова стоит почти на краю вертолётной площадки, за ней - лишь потрясающие виды на город из стекла и бетона и пятьдесят пять этажей свободного падения. С медными прядями и подолом платья играют порывы ветра, закручивая ткань вокруг стройных лодыжек. Она бежала так быстро, что до сих пор не может справиться с рваным судорожным дыханием. В вытянутой руке Чёрной Вдовы кейс с оставшимися ампулами, и на её симпатичном, хоть и немного потрёпанном лице написана решимость.

\- Спокойно, девочка, - воркует Кент Уорнскут, добравшийся сюда не иначе, как лифтом. Её взяли в кольцо, но никто и не думает стрелять - тогда кейс совершенно точно вывалится из её пальцев. - Ты ведь не хочешь проблем? Давай как-то решим возникшую дилемму. Что ты хочешь за кейс?

\- Это ведь всего лишь образцы готовой сыворотки? - усмехается Чёрная Вдова. - Разве это не пример того, что вы готовы производить "в промышленных масштабах"? Что ты так прицепился к этим несчастным ампулам, Кент? - спрашивает она. Джеймс, тихо следящий из-за угла, честно не понимает, зачем она провоцирует его и нервных охранников, держащих её на прицеле. Он пытается выбрать первую цель в случае перестрелки, но теряется оттого, что в руках только чужой пистолет и три патрона в магазине. Да и приказ был - выполнить миссию без жертв. - Ваш сын порассказал мне кое-что другое, - продолжает Чёрная Вдова, и её медные волосы лезут в лицо, а тёмно-зелёное платье не оставляет простора для фантазии. - Эти ампулы - всё, что у вас есть на данный момент. Как недальновидно...

Она едва скашивает взгляд за спину и вниз, и вдруг потрясающе красивым движением отталкивается ногами и летит в пустоту за собой. Место, где она стояла секунду назад, взрезается десятком выпущенных пуль - но поздно. Кент Уорнскут бежит на площадку, но его хватают за локти, не подпуская к краю слишком близко. За бетонным помостом со свистом проносится на крыльях Сокол, прижимающий растрёпанную Чёрную Вдову с кейсом к себе. Кент Уорнскут поражённо отшатывается, как от порыва ветра, и заваливается на задницу. В Сокола разряжается ещё несколько стволов - скорее всего - со страху, и Джеймс хочет рассмеяться, одновременно понимая, что сейчас самое время, чтобы уйти незамеченным. Он рад, что Сокол успел вовремя и ему не пришлось ни в кого стрелять и ломать шеи. Кент Уорнскут так и сидит на заднице, потрясённо пялясь в небо. Дверь на чёрную лестницу тихо приоткрывается, и Джеймс тенью исчезает за ней.

****

\- Отлично сработано, ребята, - расслабленно развалившись на кресле, говорит Наташа, потягивая кинутое Уилсоном пиво. Самолёт уносит их подальше от раскалённого солнцем Дубая, и это потрясающее чувство - завершать миссию, так никого и не убив. Для Джеймса это именно так. - Спасибо, что подстраховал наверху, Баки, - улыбается Наташа, не замечая, как Стив едва ощутимо дёргается, оборачиваясь на её фразу.

\- Да, я чуть не опоздал, - сетует Уилсон, отвечающий за раздачу трофейного (добытого в ближайшем магазине) безалкогольного пива. - В самый нужный момент крыло заело - думал, вообще к чёрту сорву операцию. И ведь проверял буквально перед вылетом. Надо отнести Старку, пусть поколдует. Как пиво, Нат?

Наташа морщится: - Гадость несусветная.

Джеймс незаметно улыбается, поглядывая в овал иллюминатора.

\- Держи, Баки, - Уилсон кидает в него банкой пива. - Не везти же эту гадость в Нью-Йорк. Кэп? - пиво достаётся и Стиву, отчего-то напряжённо вглядывающемуся в профиль Джеймса.

\- Надеюсь, Фьюри будет доволен, - мечтательно говорит Наташа. - А Уорнскут каков наглец, а! Он ведь собирался подставить собственного сына, набрав инвестиций для изготовления сыворотки и исчезнув с деньгами. Надо будет серьёзно поработать насчёт его причастности к остаткам Гидры.

\- С чего ты это взяла? - интересуется Стив, потягивая пойло, не ощущая его вкуса совершенно.

\- Видела некоторые документы. Для сыворотки нужно очень специфическое сырьё, которое не достать так просто и в количествах, нужных для промышленного производства. Так что Фьюри может спать спокойно, время для армии суперсолдат ещё не пришло, - хмыкает она.

\- Надеюсь, и не придёт, - ёжится Уилсон, делая ещё глоток. 

\- И для чего ему подставлять собственного сына? - интересуется Стив.

\- Уверена, какие-то внутрисемейные разборки. Нас это в любом случае не касается.

\- Через полчаса будем в Нью-Йорке, - доносится из упрятанных в потолке динамиков, и Стив подсаживается ближе к Джеймсу, чтобы выяснить у того, что вообще происходит, но тот уже невинно и спокойно спит, упершись расслабленной головой в пластик возле иллюминатора. И сейчас он и правда настолько похож на Баки - того самого Баки из юности Стива - что у него явно и реально ощутимо щемит сердце. 

Он сидит с ним рядом до самого конца полёта, подставляя плечо под тяжёлую голову. А потом хмурится и ведёт себя очень сдержанно всю дорогу до дома, наблюдая, как прощаются с Джеймсом Сэм и Наташа, и как он тепло улыбается им в ответ. Словно он что-то пропустил. Что-то очень важное. Например, последний месяц, пока они вместе готовились к операции...

\- Значит, Баки? - спрашивает он тихо, едва закрывается за ними дверь их квартиры. Словно раскручивая сдавленную внутри пружину, которую приструнивал последние пару часов. - Для них ты уже Баки?! - говорит он громче и оборачивается к Джеймсу, а тот просто ждёт, прислонившись к стене в коридоре. Он молчит и смотрит немного самодовольно, запрокинув голову к стене, обнаруживая глубокую морщинку между бровями, и от этого знакомого до боли взгляда внутри всё переворачивается. - Когда ты успел снова стать Баки?! - поражённо спрашивает Стив, впечатывая ладони по обе стороны от плеч Джеймса. И словно они снова дети, и вокруг идёт какая-то немудрёная игра, правила которой маленький Стив никак не может понять.

\- Я честно надеялся, что ты сам заметишь, - тихо отвечает Баки, начиная улыбаться уголком рта. - Но ты был так увлечён установкой "он - не Баки", что ничего не видел вокруг.

\- Хочешь сказать, они заметили, а я - нет? - взвинчивается Стив, отпуская пружину на волю.

\- Нет, - широко улыбается Баки. - Я просто попросил Наташу и Сэма об этом. Раз ты такой слепой, Роджерс.

\- Ах ты маленький говнюк, - со злостью и одновременно с облегчением выдыхает Стив и жадно, но очень трепетно вжимается губами в губы Баки. Тот легко ударяется затылком о стену, но это не больно. Это правильно, так и должно быть. Обветренные губы на вкус как дрянное арабское пиво и нью-йоркская пыль, и это так вкусно, что невозможно остановиться. Они целуются сухо, прикусывая и сминая огрубевшую кожу, пытаясь не утонуть в накрывающей волне жара. Но сознание всё равно уплывает куда-то, будто нет никакого ускоренного метаболизма, и они наконец напились и опьянели в хлам, только не от алкоголя. Стив сдирает с его плеч извечную кожаную куртку, вздрагивая от того, как пальцы Баки проскальзывают под ремень штанов. Кожа там чуть потная и очень горячая - Баки едва слышно стонет от ощущений и вламывается языком в рот Стива. Внутри влажно и сладко, как он запомнил с прошлого раза. Ладони поднимаются выше, левая холодит ещё не нагревшимся от чужого тепла железом. Они чувствуются так отчётливо - грубо ласкают, скользя по мышцам спины, словно Стив - самое желанное чудо, которое только Баки держал в руках.

\- Стиви, - выдыхает Баки ему в ухо. - Хочу тебя, - решается он, и его ладонь неожиданно оказывается на паху Стива, сжимая пальцами заметную эрекцию.

Стив глухо взрыкивает и подхватывает под ягодицы, приподнимает и с силой вминает в стену. Он впивается зубами в шею, на языке становится солоно - то ли от пота, то ли от чего посерьёзнее, но Баки чувствует прекрасно - завтра там будет огромный нескрываемый засос. И ему плевать. Всё равно к обеду пройдёт... Под сцепленными на пояснице икрами упругий зад Стива, и железной рукой Баки обхватывает его за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе. Ещё ближе, настолько, насколько вообще можно.

\- Кажется, я тебя трахну сегодня, - шепчет Стив, вжимаясь серьёзным стояком в пах Баки. - Господи, что мы творим?

\- И как нам не стыдно? - улыбается Баки, щекоча губами ухо. А потом кусает - в наказание: - Хватит думать.

Они перекатываются по стенам, срывая прикрученную на дюбелях вешалку и едва не разбивая зеркало.

Кухонный стол, непонятно как оказавшийся на их пути, сам собой тычется под колени и укладывается под широкую спину. Ножки едва заметно скрипят, принимая вес двух немаленьких мужчин, а руки Стива без стеснения - откуда что берётся? - скользят по бокам Баки от самого ремня, неторопливо задирая футболку как можно выше. Баки не дыша следит за реакцией Стива - и глаза того темнее с каждой секундой: обласкивают показывающуюся дорожку волос, пупок на ходящем вверх-вниз животе, укрытые кожей мышцы. Радужки становятся совершенно чёрными, и в них нет больше ни капли от голубого - Баки может поклясться в этом - когда из-под ткани появляются смятые напряжённые соски.

\- Господи Боже, - выдыхает Стив и падает лбом на грудь Баки. Его совсем легко, но всё же трясёт - от напряжения ли, от возбуждения - Баки не знает. Но у него самого стоит колом, и он уверен - Стив чувствует себя не хуже. - Бак... - шепчет Стив нежно, едва касаясь кожи под грудью губами. - Я и думать не мог, что мы когда-нибудь сможем вот так...

"Зато я думал за двоих", - мысленно стонет Баки, а вслух только хрипит и зарывается пальцами обеих рук в мягкие волосы Стива:

\- Заткнись и трахни меня уже, Роджерс.

Стив поднимает голову и встречается с замутнённым взглядом Баки и его же закушенной в предвкушении губой. И если это не стартовый выстрел, то он вообще ни черта не понимает в невербальных знаках.

\- Господи, - стонет он в который раз и впивается зубами в эти губы - такую мягкую нижнюю и чуть вздёрнутую верхнюю. Они обе начинают отдавать солёным железом, но это только заводит сильнее. Баки отвечает с готовностью, по-хозяйски запуская руки между их телами, чтобы добраться до пряжки и ширинки. Стив сдирает армейские штаны ниже разведённых колен сразу, едва ремень ослабленно падает по бокам от тела. Он отстраняется немного и дышит чертовски горячо и тяжело. Баки может поспорить, несмотря на темноту квартиры - у Стива предательски краснеет шея и уши, когда он разглядывает его выбравшийся из-под резинки белья потёкший член. Стив осторожно, будто примериваясь, накрывает ладонью его эрекцию, и Баки жмурится от тяжести и тепла, глотая стон. Он так охеренно давно мечтал об этом прикосновении, что дух напрочь вышибает из тела, и он почти готов кончить, словно ему снова шестнадцать лет, а вокруг довоенный Нью-Йорк, и Бруклин, и мать за стенкой, а он в своей комнате жарко дрочит под одеялом, руководствуясь лишь своей больной фантазией.

\- Баки... - снова шепчет Стив, и кажется, что ему каждое слово даётся через силу. Он прихватывает его пальцами через ткань, раскидывая только-только набежавшие в голову Барнса мысли. - Бак, я ведь никогда раньше...

И до Баки доходит. Он стонет - не разочарованно, нет, а словно "что бы ты без меня делал, Капитан Невинность?" и дотягивается рукой до баночки масла у плиты. Нетерпеливо стряхивает штаны с ног, когда Стив чуть отстраняется, и переворачивается на живот. Стягивает футболку, отправляя её куда-то под подоконник, и у Стива всё плывёт перед глазами, когда он видит его целиком - и выгнутую шею с выпирающими позвонками, крылья лопаток и массивные плечи, и жуткий шрам слева, переходящий в металл... и приподнятую упругую задницу, при взгляде на которую окончательно пересыхает во рту.

То, что начинает делать Баки после со своими пальцами, заставляет Стива судорожно сглатывать по сухому, краснеть, покрываться испариной и задыхаться. Потому что он уже знает совершенно точно, от каких образов будет схватывать жестокий стояк ближайшие недели.

\- Раздевайся, не стой, - шипит Баки сквозь зубы. Стив отмирает, отводит взгляд и понимает наконец, что до сих пор в штанах и футболке. Он раздевается так быстро, словно соревнуется на время. Низ живота тянет неподъёмным жаром, и кажется, можно умереть, если ничего не сделать с этим. - Давай, - вдруг доносится до него голос Баки, и это похоже на замедленное эхо, продирающееся сквозь слои ватина в его ушах.

Стив растворяется. Он и подумать не мог, что кожа Барнса такая горячая, а спина одновременно литая и мягкая, и касаться её до невозможного приятно. Он наваливается сверху, потому что просто не может стоять больше, но Баки рычит на него, и приходится перенести вес на локти, проталкиваясь, жмурясь и теряя связь с реальностью. Стив никогда и не мечтал о подобном, но реальность в любом случае затмевает всё, что с ним когда-либо происходило. И он чуть выдыхает и целует шестой позвонок Баки только тогда, когда кожа его паха встречается с ягодицами.

\- Господи, как же хорошо, - мычит он неразборчиво в горячую шею, пропускает руки под грудью Баки и сжимает его едва не до треска рёбер. 

\- Задушишь, Роджерс, - Баки дышит загнанно и жарко, почти что хрипит под ним, но затем изгибается и толкается задницей навстречу. Стива никогда не нужно было просить дважды.

Он думает, что, вероятно, стол придётся менять, если он вообще доживёт до этого момента. Он думает над тем, где всё это - жутко развратное, пошлое и чересчур откровенное - пряталось в его Баки, пока он был совершенно обычным соседом по квартире или собранным напарником на заданиях. Откуда, из каких тайных глубин его сознания берутся эти похотливые стоны и грязные, поджигающие мгновенно фразочки во время секса, подобного которому у Стива ещё никогда в жизни не было. Он подумал бы ещё над чем-то между подстёгивающими подмахиваниями Баки и своим укусом в его плечо, но не успевает - его накрывает, и мозг словно вытекает наружу, обжигает ушные раковины, пока тело содрогается, потрясённое от удовольствия и узости горячей задницы.

\- Баки... - выдыхает он в закушенную кожу плеча сквозь зубы и без сил растекается по влажной от пота спине сверху.

Баки опаздывает совсем ненадолго. Всего несколько резких движений рукой, и его тело дёргается и замирает под Стивом, тяжело поднимаясь от дыхания.

\- Охренеть, - обессиленно шепчет Баки чуть позже, переведя дух. - В душ хочу. Пойдёшь со мной?

\- Разве мы там поместимся вместе? - устало спрашивает Стив, улыбаясь краешком рта.

\- Не проверим - не узнаем.

****

Кровать Стива немного шире, поэтому они сейчас лежат в его комнате и честно пытаются заснуть, но сна ни у одного, ни у другого, потому что мешаются мысли, воспоминания и не до конца ушедшая неловкость. Наконец, Стив мучительно вздыхает и поднимается.

\- Ты далеко? - с интересом спрашивает Баки, разваливаясь в смущающей наготе почти поперёк на освободившейся кровати. У него еще мокрые волосы и рука, матово поблескивающая пластинами железа.

\- Пить хочу, - сглатывает Стив, думая о том, что кровать теперь нужна побольше.

\- Принеси мою подушку из комнаты, пожалуйста. Я без подушки уже отвык спать, - просит Баки, заводя руки за голову. Вся его поза это сплошная эротическая провокация, и Стив поскорее уходит из комнаты, со смущением осознавая наливающийся теплотой низ живота. Он старается выровнять дыхание, пьёт воду на кухне прямо из-под крана, намеренно не глядя на стол, и отправляется в соседнюю комнату за подушкой. Сквозь открытые шторы на пол падает свет - огни ночного города никогда не гаснут. Стив замирает на пороге комнаты, и дыхание всё равно сбивается. На полу, зажатый в кольцо из кровати, шкафа и стола, лежит огромный собранный паззл.


End file.
